I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by ThisKittyPurrs
Summary: Shippo has his eye on the delicious boy that is Kōga Wolfe. Unbeknownst to him, the wolf is feeling him as well. Though a certain girl is hanging around to see them fail. It's not just him. Inuyasha and Miroku are dealing with problems of their own when it involves the guys who have their affections. Seems the girls aren't ready to let go. Main KōgaShippo. SessInu. NaraMiro.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Before You Read** : I made Miroku a demon for this story. Also as a fair warning, the style for chapter one differs from the rest of the chapters. It's also the shortest. This is laying down the foundation, if you will. Okay, you may read now. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Don't own Inuyasha. At all.

* * *

A sharp elbow hitting his arm grabbed his attention.

"What the hell man." Koga grumbled.

A dark haired demon looked him over, amusement in his reddish brown eyes. "Your staring again man."

"Pft. I was not."

His friend shook his head. "You've got it bad."

Koga looked at him. "Shut up."

He turned back to the small fox demon, a certain part of him stirring to life as he watched the younger boy jog around the track, his tail bobbing lazily behind him.

The wolf demon was once again pulled from the enticing sight as he heard his coach's voice call for their attention. "All right boys. Start with your warm up."

Koga jogged to join the rest of his teammates.

...

"He was looking at you."

Shippo turned to the dark haired youkai that ran alongside him. "Shut up. He was not."

His friend sighed. "He likes you Shippo. Anybody with eyes can see that."

The small fox shook his head. "I doubt it. If he was looking at anybody, it would be you. Not me."

His statement was met by a snort. "Yeah right. Mr. Wolfe has his eyes on you my friend. Your to scared to face the truth. It terrifies you he might actually like you like you like him." He sang knowingly. "Besides, I have my sights on something else at the moment."

Shippo rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what that something else was. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten on that yet." he told him.

"I'm waiting on you and Koga to get together so you can introduce us. That's when I'll slide in."

"You are something else Miroku. I wouldn't hold my breath on that one. Besides, you don't need any introductions. You do just fine on your own."

"Are you calling me a ho?" Miroku asked in mock offense.

"If the shoes fits. . ." he trailed off with a laugh.

A light yank on his tail made him yelp in surprise. He turned his green eyes onto the grinning boy. "Your mean."

Miroku shrugged.

* * *

Koga walked into the locker room, heading straight for his locker like the rest of the boys.

He stripped out of his sweaty practice gear, throwing it in his gym bag to be washed later. He grabbed the white towel he placed on the bench and wrapped it around his waist. He threw his stuff back into the locker before joining some of his teammates in the showers.

He grabbed a spot at one of the empty stalls and turned the water on, adjusting it to his liking. He turned at the sound of the shower head besides his own turning on.

"Sup man." he greeted.

"Sup." was the reply.

He turned his attentions back to washing himself but spoke to the silver haired demon beside him. "We still going out to eat later?"

A grunt met his ears. "Don't know. Inuyasha is mad at me right now, so I doubt it."

He dunked his head under the spray. "What'd you do Sesshomaru?"

"Why'd I have to do something?"

Koga shrugged. "Okay. What's he mad at?"

"He saw something Rin sent me. Started going off. Now he thinks I'm talking to my ex."

The wolf paused. "Are you?"

"Tch. Hell no. Me and Rin will never get back together. I'm not losing Inuyasha because she can't let go."

"Damn man. Must've been some heavy shit."

"She knows I'm with Inuyasha. She did that on purpose. She wanted him to see those pictures."

Koga whistled. "Crazy."

"I'll text you if we do decide to meet with y'all. I'm giving him his space right now."

"You've gotta do something about Rin man." he told him.

"You wanna take her off my hands?" the demon asked him.

Koga laughed at that. "Nah. I'm good. I've got my eye on something else right now."

"Heh." the silver haired boy let out a laugh. "I forgot about that. Naraku told me. You should've said something. I would have told Inuyasha to put in a good word for you."

Koga shook his head. "I've got this one man." He turned off the water, grabbing his towel. "Let me know what's up."

"Alright. See ya."

Koga nodded his way before heading back to his locker.

* * *

Shippo walked off the school ground's, heading home alone after practice. A vibration in his pocket had him taking out his phone.

He answered it. "Hey Yasha."

"Hey Shippo. You still at the track?"

"No. I just started walking home actually. I didn't see you in the bleachers when I came back out so you could walk with me."

"Sorry. I had to get away from Sesshomaru. Did you see Rin anywhere after I left? You didn't see her around Sesshomaru did you?"

"Rin?" he asked. "As in your boyfriend's ex Rin?"

"Yeah." the hanyou replied.

"No. I didn't see her today. Why? What's going on?"

"The bitch sent him some nudes during his practice. I had his phone."

Shippo's eyes widened. "Damn. Is he still messing around with her? I thought they were through."

"He said they were but I don't know. Why would she just send him nudes randomly? We've been together almost a year now. Why would she wait this long?"

The fox shook his head. "I don't know. Sesshomaru doesn't strike me as the type to stick around with someone he doesn't wanna be with. Make sure you have all the facts before making any rash decisions Inuyasha."

"Oh. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. If she thinks I'm gonna sit back and watch her try to creep back in then she picked the wrong one to try."

Shippo laughed. "You are crazy. Anyway, we still going out right?"

"I don't know." Inuyasha sighed. "Me and Sesshomaru kinda got into it so it's iffy. I'll have to hit you back on that one."

"Alright."

"I gotta call Miroku. I'll hit you later Shippo."

"Kay. Bye."

Shippo hung up, slipping in his earbuds. He hoped they went out tonight. He had been looking forward to seeing Koga. It would be the first time they all sat together as friends. The fox couldn't think of any other way to get close to him without a good reason. He'd never admit it to Miroku, but he hoped the wolf had been looking at him. He'd certainly been sending looks of his own when he could get away with it. The wolf was sexy as hell. He'd have to remember to ask Inuyasha about the situation between Koga and his ex, Ayame. He wasn't going to put himself out there to be used and discarded later. If Koga was interested in him like Miroku seemed to think he was, he'd have to be sure Ayame was out of the picture for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kōga**

* * *

The wolf watched the sandy haired demon, wondering if the other would think him weird if he made his way over to his lunch table.

He felt his heartbeat quicken once green eyes met his for the tiniest of seconds to be followed up by a small smile directed his way. The smaller boy turned his head then, rejoining the conversation with the two other demons he sat with.

'Oh fuck this.' he thought, making to get up from his seat to go join the boy at his table only to be stopped by a hand clapping his shoulder, stilling him in place. He turned his ocean blue eyes towards his friend.

"Woah there tiger. Where do you think your going?"

He sat back down. "Well I was gonna finally make a move on Shippo, but someone's keeping me from doing that."

Naraku removed his hand returning to his tray that sat before him. "Yeah. I see that."

Sesshomaru looked at him from his spot across from them. "Just chill. From what Inuyasha says, he's the shy type. You going over there breathing down his neck in front of his friends is gonna do nothing but embarrass him."

Koga shot a look at the fox, seeing him covering his face with a hand from something one of his friends said. That made him want the other that much more, but it also proved his friends words.

"Damn," he said turning back to look at Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "Thanks man. I wasn't thinking."

"Oh, you were thinking," the silver hair demon said flippantly. "Just not with the right head."

Naraku and Sesshomaru laughed and he glared at them both. "Whatever man. What happened with going out last night?" he grumbled grumpily. "I thought you said you'd text me or something to let me know what was going on."

"My bad. Inuyasha acts like he can barely stand the sight of me right now so I didn't press the issue. I went home and fell asleep."

"Damn. Still in the doghouse. You didn't even do anything." Naraku spoke up before tossing a chip into his mouth.

"Why not delete the pictures?" Koga asked him.

"I hadn't even seen the pictures. Not until Inuyasha shoved them in my face. I always leave my phone with him after school. Like I used to do with her. She had to have sent them then."

"I always thought she was sweet and innocent." Naraku spoke in a voice that clearly stated that was no longer the case.

Sesshomaru sighed. "So did I. Turned out to be nothing more than a crazy stalker. She used to try some things when I first got with Inuyasha but I kept it from him. She's been leaving me alone so I thought maybe she'd finally gotten the message but obviously not."

"Man." Koga breathed. "What are you gonna do?"

"What can I do?" Sesshomaru retorted. "Aside from telling her that their will never again be an us, there's not much else I can do."

"Makes me glad I've got Kagura. She wouldn't pull no shit like that." Naraku saw the looks directed his way. "My bad."

The bell rang then, signaling the end of lunch. Koga got up and dumped his tray, stuffing his hands into his pants as he walked with Sesshomaru to their next period. Science.

He hated this class. It was the only class he shared with his ex girlfriend, Ayame. Sesshomaru wasn't the only still being hounded by their old flame. What was worse, Ayame, Rin, and Kagura had become good friends as a result of them dating the girls. Only Naraku was still with his girlfriend, Kagura seemingly the only normal one out of the bunch. If she kept hanging out with those two, it wouldn't be long until she ended up doing something stupid and end up losing Naraku. The wolf hoped that wasn't the case as he knew his friend seriously loved the demoness.

He walked in, finding his usual seat in the back. He ignored the red haired girl who turned from her seat in the front, hoping to catch his eye. He sighed in relief when she finally turned back around. Like Rin, Ayame could be persistent.

Koga took out his book, never as happy to see their teacher walk into the classroom.

* * *

Koga landed on his back, holding onto the football as if it were a lifeline. The bodies piled on top of him began removing themselves. He accepted the hand up from Naraku.

"Good run Wolfe." his coach shouted from the sidelines.

Koga nodded. "Thanks coach."

The old aged human turned his attention towards the rest of the students. "That's it for today. Hit the showers. I'll see you guys on Monday."

They dispersed as they all headed back towards the school. He, Sesshomaru, and Naraku talked of meeting up together to go to see the new thriller coming out Saturday. His attention was drawn as he heard the dark haired demon to his right let out a low whistle. He turned to see what held his friends interest and raised an eyebrow. It was that demon he saw running with Shippo during the track team's practice. Naraku's eyes were glued onto him as he watched the youkai bent over at the water fountain.

Koga elbowed Sesshomaru, drawing his attention to the scene taking place before them. The silver haired demon shook his head, choosing to refrain from making a comment. He left them and continued towards the locker room.

The wolf watched as the smaller demon straightened up before turning around. His dark blue eyes locked with Naraku's, throwing him a flirtatious smile as he made his way back onto the track, his flowing black hair drawing attention to the sway of his hips.

Koga noticed Naraku watched him go. "If I wasn't with Kagura.." Naraku mumbled to himself, eyes locked onto the retreating raven haired beauty.

Koga laughed, finally drawing his friend's attention. "I don't think I've seen you look at anybody else since you started dating Kagura."

Naraku shook his head. "A man can just enjoy the view." he threw out before walking to the locker room.

Koga grinned, following behind him.

He showered quickly, eager to get home and sleep. He was a little sore today after practice. He said goodbye to his friends, promising to meet up with them for their usual night out together on Saturday nights. Koga carried out his gym bag, car keys in hand. As he approached the black SUV, he noticed the girl leaning against the back of the car, arms crossed. Her green eyes locked onto his blue eyes.

Koga didn't let her see her presence had any affect on him, though he wanted to run back into the school and bum a ride from one of his teammates, his car be damned. He stopped a little ways in front of her, raising his hand in a gesture that let her know he wanted her to move as he usually put his bag in his trunk.

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "You can't speak now."

Koga looked at her. "Move Ayame."

The wolf demoness shook her head. "I know you saw me today in class. I'm trying to talk to you."

Koga looked around, noticing only a few cars remained in the parking lot. He turned back to her. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't want anything to do with you. Now, can you move. I gotta get home."

Ayame sighed, her voice taking on a softer tone. "Don't be like that Koga. I'm just trying to talk with you. Civilly," she stressed. "How's your moms?"

Koga eyed her, feeling a little bad now that she wasn't acting out. He sighed. "She's good. Thanks for asking. She still asks about you."

She grinned at hearing that. "That's Ms. Wolfe for you. I've gotta come see her soon."

"No Ayame. Please. You don't need to come around visiting my mom. That'll just get her hopes up."

Ayame watched him for a moment in silence, her green eyes steady. "Despite us, I think I still deserve to see your mother. She looks at me like her daughter. That bond can't be broken just because we broke up."

Koga made a soundless 'wow'. "Ayame. You asking me about my mother is just your way of trying to get a foot in the door." He held up a hand when he noticed her about to argue. "I'm not saying you don't care for her. You two were close, I get it. You know coming around my mom is not without another motive. We will never get back together Ayame." His voice rang with finality

"Why?" She seemed to whine.

"You know why." he told her. "I'm not gonna go over it again with you. Just cut it. I'm telling you to move on."

Ayame laughed as if she couldn't believe he'd just told her that. "I've tried Koga. I can't help it if your all I think about. You act as if what we had was some quick fling. Three years Koga." she cried. "We had three years together. I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

Koga knew that. He closed his eyes. "I loved you too Ayame. I'll always have love for you," he admitted. "but I'm not in love with you anymore. I don't feel the same way you do."

"Don't say that." Her green eyes were watering.

He shook his head. He made his way to the back door of the SUV Cadillac Escalade, unlocking it and throwing the bag in. She followed him. "Your leaving without talking to me." she said in disbelief.

"I've said all I have to." He made his way to driver door, unlocking it and hopping in. He turned to her. "Don't come around visiting my mom Ayame. You both need to move on." He closed the door, ignoring her calling his name.

He pulled out of the spot, being careful not to hit her as she stayed rooted, watching him. He left without another glance her way.

..

Koga reached behind him to grab his gym bag and got out of the car. He went in through the garage door, stomach grumbling as he stepped into the kitchen, the smell of food permeating the air. Koga saw his mom standing in front of the stove, her ice blue eyes meeting his at his entrance.

"Hey baby. How was practice?" She asked before turning back to stirring whatever was in the pot.

"It was good mom." He made his way over and kissed her on the cheek before turning to leave the kitchen. "I'm gonna go wash up."

"Good, because the food's almost ready."

Koga went up the stairs, heading straight for his room. He threw his bag onto a chair in the corner, deciding to do it tomorrow. He connected his phone to it's charger before leaving the room and going to the bathroom to wash his hands. He jogged back down the stairs.

"Grab a plate for me Koga."

"Okay."

He grabbed some plates and forks and handed one over to his mother. She loaded it with food before passing it back to him. He sat down at the table, waiting for his mother to join him. She fixed a plate for herself before sitting down across from him. They dug in.

"How was work mom?"

She smiled at him. "It was fine sweetheart. Same thing, different day."

"I have an interview on Friday. Sesshomaru got me a spot at his dad's company."

"Look at you. Growing up on me." She said in a voice mother's usually used at the thought of their child growing up and leaving home. "Soon you'll be away at college. Leaving me all alone in this house."

Koga laughed. "I'll still come and visit you."

"I suppose that'll have to do." she sighed.

"I thought you were seeing someone."

"Was seeing someone." she informed him.

Koga eyed her. "He didn't try anything did he?"

She laughed. "No Mr. Protective. It just didn't work out. That happens son."

"Don't I know it." he grumbled, taking a bite of his potatoes.

"Uh oh. I know that tone. What happened?" Her eyes locked onto him.

"Ayame." he told her. "Still trying to get back with me."

He raised his eyes to look at her when she remained silent. She was looking at him. He looked back down.

"You know son." his mother began. "I think you should give it another try with her. She's a good girl for you."

Koga closed his eyes. He should've kept his mouth closed. "Mom, you know why I broke it off with her. She wouldn't stop talking about rings and weddings." He waved a hand in the air. "Stuff I'm not even close to being ready for. She was moving too fast."

"It's normal for girls to want to plan their wedding day with a guy they love Koga. She just wanted to let you know where she stood in viewing you guy's relationship. I think it's sweet."

Koga raised an eyebrow at her. "So you want me to get married straight out of high school?"

"No, and I'd whoop your butt if I thought you would." she said quickly before continuing. "No son. I'm saying I think you could've worked through it. It wasn't something to break up with her over."

"I tried ma. I told her I wasn't going to marry her once we graduated. She kept bringing it up, arguing with me about it. It gets too be to much after a while."

She nodded. "I understand but I'm looking at the bigger picture here. That girl loves you. You should've heard the way she talked about you when you weren't here. She's dedicated to you. Every mother wants that for their child."

Koga gripped his fork a little tighter. His mom always made him feel guilty about his decision in breaking up with Ayame. "I'm sorry mom but it's over between us. I'm not going back to the arguing. The headaches."

He heard his mother sigh. "Fine Koga. It's your life. I just want what's best for you."

They ate in silence, Koga stealing glances towards her every once in a while. He hated doing to this her. That's why he didn't want Ayame to come and visit her. She would always focus on what her son could've had with Ayame instead of moving on with him into his future. Still, he hated seeing her down and feeling like he caused it. It was time he revealed his secret.

He sighed, drawing her attention to him. He meet her eyes. "I like someone. At school."

"Oh?" she asked surprised. "Anyone I know of?"

"I don't think so. His name's Shippo."

"Ooh, he sounds cute already." she leaned forward. "What is he?"

"He's a fox. And he's very cute." he informed her.

Her eyes widened. "How long have you liked him?"

"Maybe four months?" he guessed.

"Your just now telling me this?"

"I didn't wanna say anything until we at least went out on a date. Sesshomaru's boyfriend is friends with him. There just hasn't been any moments alone between us."

She smiled. "I see it in your eye."

"What?"

"That same twinkle you had when you first met Ayame. You haven't even spoke to him?"

The wolf shook his head. "Not yet."

"I've got to meet this boy."

Koga groaned but was secretly pleased. He knew Ayame was forgotten for the moment. He gladly answered the questions she fired at him.

* * *

 **AN** : Kōga's so damn sexy to me. -shudders-


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha**

* * *

Inuyasha looked up from his phone towards the window, straining his ears to see if he would hear any other sounds. He heard another quick knock.

He made his way from his bed, throwing aside the curtain. He deflated at seeing Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes but bent down to open the window, signaling for the other to be quiet with a finger to his lips.

Sesshomaru climbed through and Inuyasha closed the window back. He looked towards the door, noting it was locked. His mother had a nasty habit of walking in unannounced at times. Thankfully she was asleep for the night.

He made his way to his spot at the head of the bed, looking towards the older demon. Sesshomaru watched him. "We need to talk."

"This couldn't wait until tomorrow Sesshomaru?"

"No, because your mad at me when I didn't do anything. Rin is my past and I don't want her. Even if we were to break up, I'd never go back to her."

Inuyasha nodded, face blank. "Why would she send nudes to your phone after we've been together all this time? She knows we're a couple."

"I've got something to tell you."

"Sesshomaru," the hanyou drawled. "I swear if you say something stupid, I'm going to whoop your ass all over this room."

The demon sighed. "Nothing like that. I've never cheated on you."

"Fine." Inuyasha waved a hand. "What do you have to say?"

"When we first got together, Rin was still trying to get me back. She was showing up at my house, stalking me after classes. I just never told you. She knew what she was doing when she sent those pictures to my phone. She knows I never have my phone at practice. She wanted you to see it."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanna scare you off. We were just starting out. I thought you'd dip at seeing the baggage I came with."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Your an idiot. You should've told me instead of letting me think the worst over this. I wouldn't have had to question it."

"Why are you questioning it? Me? If you can't even trust me, what are we doing Inuyasha?"

"Says the guy who keeps secrets."

"Only to protect you. To give us a chance. Aside from that, there's nothing else I'm keeping from you."

Inuyasha watched him, his gold eyes serious. "That's the truth?"

"That's it." The demon promised.

"Alright, I believe you. But your changing your number. I'm not putting up with her Sesshomaru."

"Fine, whatever. I'll do it after I talk to her. Tell her to leave me the hell alone."

Inuyasha slumped back into his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. "I wanna be there. When you tell her."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Alright." he said before moving to hover over his boyfriend, gold eyes serious. "Can you stop with the attitude now? I don't wanna fight with you anymore."

A smile made its way onto the hanyou's face. The first one sent to his boyfriend since all this Rin business started. "I should tell your friends what a big baby you really are."

The demon raised a brow. "Yeah? Do that and I'll tell your friends how loud you scream when I make you cum."

Inuyasha blinked, his good mood gone. "Your an asshole."

Sesshomaru just shrugged, bending down to capture Inuyasha's lips in a kiss. Inuyasha kissed back with fervor, wanting to feel the demon's lips on his own. It felt like he had gone too long without it.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the other's middle, his body heating up as Sesshomaru placed a hand onto his thigh, prompting him to wrap his legs around the demon's waist. He let out a moan once Sesshomaru lowered himself in between his legs, rubbing against him through their pants.

Inuyasha turned his head, Sesshomaru's mouth immediately latching onto his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the attention showered upon him. He breathed at the bite he received, just on the brink of painful. Followed by Sesshomaru sucking the tender flesh into his mouth.

A hand tugged at his pajama bottoms and he lifted his hips, the coolness in the room meeting his exposed skin. The soft vibration coming from Sesshomaru's pocket gave him pause. He sent the demon a confused look. "Who's calling you this late?"

The demon pulled his cell from his pants, letting out a curse at seeing the name displayed across the screen. He answered it. "What." he snapped.

Inuyasha watched him, realization dawning on him once he heard the low feminine voice from the other end. "Sesshomaru, " she exclaimed in surprise. "You actually answered."

"What do you want Rin?"

"I-I don't.. I miss you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief. He removed the demon's hand and tugged his pants back up. Sesshomaru cut his eyes to him.

"Rin," he said slowly as if talking to a small child. "We're not together anymore. You know I'm with Inuyasha."

"Why are you still with him? You could do so much better than him Sesshomaru. Don't you miss what we had?"

"No. I don't." he said shortly. "Why'd you send those pictures to my phone?"

"Why? Did he see it?" Rin asked eagerly.

Inuyasha looked away, irritation creeping into him with every passing second. He had already reasoned Sesshomaru was telling the truth once the demon explained everything to him, but this just cemented that fact. Sesshomaru was right, the human had wanted him to see those pictures.

Sesshomaru watched him. "Yeah. He did."

"Good. Anyway, I wanna see you. Can we get together tomorrow? Please. I really need to see you."

"Busy tomorrow." he told her. "Meet me after practice on Monday. Bleachers."

"Okay," she breathed with a small laugh. "This is.. this is good."

"If you say so. Look, I gotta go now."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Inuyasha pressed his hand onto the others chest. The demon got up without complaint, opting to lay down beside the hanyou. Inuyasha turned his back to him. Sesshomaru reached out to hold him and Inuyasha stiffened at his touch. The demon's hand stilled at his waist before he pulled away all together. The bed shifted and the older demon sat at the foot of the bed. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru as he checked himself over, making sure he had all of his belongings before standing up. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Sesshomaru told him, voice neutral. "Since I'm not wanted here."

Inuyasha bit his lip but didn't say anything further. Not even when the older boy left out the window without giving him his usual kiss goodbye. He got up and locked the window behind him before climbing back in bed. He closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge the tears that ran down his face.

..

Inuyasha woke up feeling awful. He could feel the stains that marred his cheeks and got out of bed. He left his room, walking into the bathroom down the hall.

He ran the shower while he brushed his teeth. He finished before stripping out of his clothes and getting under the running water. He directed his face under the spray, the water washing away the evidence of his guilty conscience from last night. His thoughts drifted to his boyfriend and he shook his head, not wanting to think about him.

He washed up and got out, towel around him as he went back into his room. He dressed before running a brush through his white locks and heading for the kitchen. The clock revealed it was eleven fifteen AM. Since his mom wasn't up, he'd make the breakfast today. He settled on waffles, omelettes and sausage and got to work.

His mother walked in as he loaded the waffles onto the plates. Her black hair in light tangles, still dressed in her blue robe.

"Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie. Thank you for making breakfast." She said as she made her way over to the coffee machine.

"I was up." he shrugged. "Your up late." His tone inquiring.

She yawned. "Stayed up late typing up a paper I need to turn in to work today. Was out like a light after that. You want a cup?" she asked him, referring to the coffee. He shook his head and she shrugged.

He sat at the table, setting his mother's plate across from him. Once she fixed herself a cup of her morning coffee, she joined him. She picked up her fork, lifting the food to her mouth but paused. She lifted her brown eyes to her son. "I knew something was off. No Sesshomaru today? He's usually eats with us on Saturday's."

Inuyasha chewed his food, thinking of something to tell her. His mom didn't know he ate with them because the demon usually slept over with him on Friday nights. She thought he just showed up to eat breakfast with them. Not hop out her son's window and ring the doorbell. "I think his dad asked him to work today."

She nodded. "Ah, but now that I think about it, I haven't see him around here in a few days. He must be real busy." she offered.

Inuyasha ran with that. "Yeah. I've barely spent any time with him these past few days myself." Aside from a few hours prior, that was true.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. You guys are so close. I'm sure he'll free up some time for you soon. That boy is crazy about you."

Inuyasha shot her a quick look, seeing her stuffing her face as if what she just said was no big deal.

"Yeah." he mumbled, following his mother's example and taking a bite of his waffles.

They ate in silence. He thought over her words. He knew Sesshomaru cared for him, but that hadn't stopped him from viewing the demon as some kind of disgusting leech. In that moment anyway. He knew his reaction had been uncalled for in hindsight as his boyfriend didn't deserve the treatment he received from him last night. Hearing Rin's voice had pissed him off something fierce. Her voice had been like someone running their fingernails down a chalkboard. Only reason he hadn't snatched the phone from the demon's hands last night was because he knew Sesshomaru needed to get her to meet up with him. The hanyou had every intention of being there when that took place.

"Honey, clean up for me please. I hate to load this on you today, but I need to get ready to head into work."

"It's fine mom. I'll handle it." They usually went by the rule, 'I cook, you clean'. The hanyou really didn't mind it. He needed a distraction.

She smiled. "Your an angel." she told him before getting up and heading towards the sink, plate in hand. She left the kitchen.

Inuyasha toyed with his food, appetite gone. He decided he was done. He threw the remainder in the trash before starting to clean the kitchen.

He walked back into his room thirty minutes later, flopping face down onto his bed. He lifted his head up at the ring of his phone. He scrambled for the phone on his nightstand.

"Hello." he breathed, pushing his hair away from his face.

"This a bad time?"

Inuyasha rolled over onto his back. "No. I thought you were Sesshomaru."

"Trouble in paradise?" Miroku guessed.

"Something like that."

"Well, you up for a distraction? Me and Shippo are going to the mall. Wanna come? We're headed your way."

He thought it over. Usually he spent the day with Sesshomaru until the older boy left to meet up with his friends. It was apparent he wasn't coming over today. The thought of laying around feeling sorry for himself did not seem appealing.

"Yeah. Let me get dressed." he got up to change into something else.

"I'll be by to scoop you up in five."

He said goodbye before pulling out something and changing his clothes. He thought of tying his hair up but decided against it. He grabbed his cell, wallet and keys before leaving the room. He walked into the living room, seeing his mother frantically getting her belongings in order to head out for work.

"You look nice." he told, a far cry from what he'd seen this morning. Her hair was brushed and lightly glistened with oils. Her makeup done to perfection. Her black slacks and matching jacket completing her office look.

"Thanks sweetheart." she looked up for a moment. "I see I'm not the only one headed out."

"Miroku wants me to go to the mall with him."

"I'll most likely be working late today. It's the weekend so you can stay out until eleven. I'll have my phone on me so call me if you need anything."

"Alright mom." They both turned at the car horn. "That's him. Have a good day."

He went and kissed her cheek then headed for the front door. "You too." she called after him.

He jogged to the white Mercedes Benz S-Class Sedan parked in the front of his home. He got in the back seat.

"Hey." he greeted them.

"Hey Yasha." Shippo greeted from the passenger seat.

"Where you been hiding at?" Miroku asked him as he pulled away from the curb. "I haven't seen you after school recently."

"I've been going straight home after school now."

"You never told us if Sesshomaru was still talking to Rin." Shippo spoke up.

"I didn't wanna say anything until I knew for sure. It's safe to say he's not. He was telling the truth. She sent those pictures hoping I'd see them."

"Damn. Well she got her wish." Miroku shook his head. "How do you know for sure he was telling the truth?"

Inuyasha looked out the window. "She called his phone while we were together last night."

"What?" the dark haired demon exclaimed.

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly. "Yep. I knew she did it then. She wanted to meet up with him today but Sesshomaru hangs out with Koga and Naraku Saturday nights. They're meeting up on Monday after football practice."

"You can't be okay with that." The fox stated in disbelief.

"Of course not, but I will be right there with them. She will never be alone with him again."

Miroku nodded his agreement. "Put her in her place. Make her see that she will never be with him again."

"I didn't think Sesshomaru would play you like that. After Monday, y'all can put this behind you." Shipo said matter of factly.

Inuyasha bit his lip. "We can when Sesshomaru stops being mad at me."

"Why's he mad? You were just together last night."

Inuyasha shook his head at the fox's inquiry. "He's mad because of how I reacted to Rin calling his phone last night. I might've shrugged him off. He didn't spend the night."

Miroku groaned. "What is wrong with you? You just said he didn't do anything wrong."

"I know." he acknowledgd. "I messed up. I was just so mad. I shouldn't have taken it out on him though."

"Don't let her drive a wedge between you two Yasha," the fox began. "You need to stick by your boyfriend, not push him away. If you lost Sesshomaru over nothing, it would hurt you."

"I know." He whispered. "It's just frustrating. I find out last night this isn't the first time she's tried something in hopes to win Sesshomaru back. It just piled up from there."

"Too bad she's not a guy." Miroku spoke up. "You could just beat her ass and be done with it. Want me to hit up Sango?" His blue eyes locked onto his friend through the rearview mirror.

Inuyasha laughed despite himself. "You are crazy. No, I don't want the girl beat up. I just want her to leave us alone."

"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind." the youkai shrugged before suddenly perking up with a snap of his fingers. "Ooh. Before I forget. What's Koga's situation with his ex girlfriend?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why? You like Koga?"

"No, but our friend here does." he answered with a grin.

His jaw dropped. "You like Koga? Why didn't you ever tell me Shippo?"

"Don't feel bad." Miroku told him. "I just found out not too long ago."

Inuyasha saw the fox shake his head. "I was gonna tell you. I just didn't want you to try and hook us up. I don't even know what he thinks of me. We only ever see one another in passing. Or practice."

"You should've told me. I could've at least helped you." Inuyasha told him. "Koga and Ayame are done. I think he broke up with her because she was moving too fast. I think she wanted to get married."

"Married?" Shippo choked. "After high school?"

"I guess so." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Shippo likes Koga." Miroku started. "Koga's through with his ex. Koga likes Shippo. I think it's obvious what needs to be done."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Koga likes Shippo? Where the hell have I been?"

"In your own little world of happiness with Sesshomaru. Leaving us single people to fend for ourselves." his dark haired friend informed him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll see what I can do." he said, ignoring the mumbled 'That's what I was afraid of ' from the fox youkai. He suddenly smiled. "You guys would be cute together. I just never pictured you two would be into each other."

They laughed at the groan that escaped their friend. "Please stop talking." The fox whispered.

..

Inuyasha dropped his bags by his bedroom door. The mall had been fun. He was glad he went out, it proved to be the distraction he needed.

Now, all he could think about was the fact that Sesshomaru hadn't called or texted him all day. He should've known that would be the case after last night but he had hoped the other would reach out anyway. He wanted to call but decided to give the demon some space. If Sesshomaru wanted to talk to him, he knew how to reach him.

He stripped down before laying down in bed. Sleep eluded him for some time before he finally managed to fall asleep.

Inuyasha spent that Sunday lazing at home with his mother. She asked about Sesshomaru, worry in her voice this time. Inuyasha just said the demon was spending the day with his family. He knew she was going to ask questions as she liked Sesshomaru for her son, a fact she let her son know on more than one occasion. He managed to move the conversation onto a different topic, and thankfully she didn't push it.

He turned in early that night and for the first time real worry for his relationship crept into his mind as the demon had yet to contact him. Shippo had been right. If he lost Sesshomaru over his own worries when nothing even happened between Sesshomaru and his ex, he would beat himself up over it. Rin was coming in between them and he was letting her. Whether she ended up getting Sesshomaru back or not, she would still accomplish what she was obviously set out to do. Tear them apart. He wondered if he realized the truth too late.

* * *

Inuyasha got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself before going to his room. He was slightly worried. Sesshomaru hadn't contacted him since Friday night and the demon drove him to school in the mornings. He didn't know if his boyfriend's anger would stay into the weekday.

He dressed himself and grabbed his backpack before going to the kitchen, the smell of coffee growing stronger the closer he got. His mother was nursing a cup of coffee against the counter, her usual morning pick me up.

"Morning." he called out, heading towards the cupboard to grab a bowl. He opened the drawer directly below it, grabbing a spoon.

"Morning son." she replied, her voice low before taking another sip from her cup. He wanted to laugh at her zombie like state but managed to stop himself. It seemed all humans had it the hardest on Monday mornings.

He fixed a bowl of cereal, sending glances at the clock that hung on the wall. Sesshomaru usually arrived around this time, the car horn letting him know to come outside.

"Let Sesshomaru know we miss him around here." his mother spoke up before going to wash out her cup of coffee.

He nodded, choosing not respond to that. He hoped he'd get the chance to tell him anything at all. He finished up and washed his bowl before waiting in the living room. He checked his phone to see if he had any missed calls. There were none.

Another few minutes went by and he accepted Sesshomaru wasn't coming to pick him up. He scrolled through his contacts for Miroku's number. A car horn from outside made him jump. He got up and looked out the window, seeing the familiar black Jaguar XF parked in front of his house. He turned and grabbed his bag, calling out a goodbye to his mother before walking out the door.

He walked to the car and got in. He buckled up before turning to the demon. "Hi." he threw out.

Sesshomaru gave a single nod, not bothering to look in his direction as he turned the engine on.

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat. 'Definitely still mad.' he thought.

"I didn't think you were coming." he told him.

"Don't I always pick you up for school?"

His heart plummeted at the monotone voice he spoke in. Sesshomaru was defensive against him, his guard up. "Mom misses you." he threw out. All he got as a reply was silence, the demon's eyes intent on the road. "I miss you." he tried again, hoping for a reaction.

Inuyasha watched him, the demon's jaw tight. Body rigid.

"You can't even look at me." he said in realization.

His eyes cut to the hands around the steering wheel, the knuckles turning white. The only indication that his words had any affect on the demon.

"Can we not do this right now?" Sesshomaru asked him, the tiniest hints of anger leaking through.

Inuyasha bit his lip but turned around to look out the window. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Silence rested between them all the way to school. The demon parked the car and they got out. Sesshomaru walked towards the school, not sending the hanyou a backward glance. Tears welled in Inuyasha's eyes as he watched him go. He walked to the entrance at a slower pace, suddenly not wanting to be here at all. He made his way to his first period class.

Inuyasha spent the day only half aware of the things going on around him. He spent the hours worrying about how tense things were between him and Sesshomaru. He knew things would be awkward for a while but he hadn't thought the other would be that cold towards him. In all their time together, Sesshomaru had never been this upset with him. He was the one usually frigid after an argument and he had no idea how to set things right.

Miroku and Shippo questioned him at lunch but he didn't tell them what happened between him and Sesshomaru this morning. Even at lunch, the demon didn't glance his way while Inuyasha spent mostly all that time looking his way, hoping for a chance to catch the other's eye.

'He didn't say anything about breaking up.' he reasoned to himself. 'He just still needs time to calm down.'

The bell signaling the end of school filled him dread where it usually made him happy at the thought of being able to watch Sesshomaru practice. Inuyasha bypassed the locker rooms, somehow knowing he wouldn't be needed to hold his boyfriend's stuff for him today. He walked towards the empty football field surrounded by the school's track. He sat down in the bleachers. He hadn't been here since the day he'd seen the photos Rin sent to Sesshomaru's phone.

He played around on his phone until the sounds of voices could be heard. The school's football team walked out onto the field. He smiled at seeing Sesshomaru in his practice uniform. His eyes were for Sesshomaru only as he watched the demon go through the team's warm up drills.

His attention was pulled as the school's track team suddenly began filling the track. Some immediately beginning to stretch. He waved at Shippo and Miroku once he spotted them. He turned back to watching Sesshomaru.

He noticed Sesshomaru was a little more aggressive than usual. He pushed himself harder. He knew it was because of him. The coach praised him but the hanyou worried. Thankfully he didn't injure himself or anyone else. Despite his worrying, he hoped it helped drive out some of the demon's anger. Practice ended for the football team and they began to head back towards the school, all except one. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru made his way over to him. The youkai flopped onto the bench a little ways away from him, his breath heavy. His shirt soaked through with sweat, dirt strewn all over his bottoms and top. Inuyasha looked away, feeling inappropriate for getting aroused at his boyfriend's unkempt appearance when things were still tense between them.

Sesshomaru said nothing to him and Inuyasha took that for what it was. He kept his mouth closed, watching the students as they flew by them over the track.

The sound of someone making their way onto the bleachers came from his left. He turned his head, annoyance stirring within him at the dark haired girl who made her way towards them, her brown eyes shifting between him and Sesshomaru.

He turned his head at Sesshomaru getting up from his spot beside him. The demon made to meet her as she got closer. Her eyes finally stopped on the hanyou for a moment before turning her gaze onto Sesshomaru. "What's he doing here?"

"You really thought you'd meet up with my boyfriend alone?" he asked her, his tone obviously conveying the idea ridiculous. Her amber eyes flashed towards him in annoyance, letting him know that's exactly what she thought.

"It doesn't matter," she sneered. "Actually, I'm glad your here. You should hear what I have to say."

"What do you have to say?" Sesshomaru cut in. "The back and forth between us is getting played out. All I ask you to do is leave me alone and you can't even do that. What could you possibly have to say that I would want to hear?"

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at her, curious about that as well.

"I'm here to tell you to leave him. Can't you see he's no good for you? He will never be able to give you what I can. I haven't given up on us Sesshomaru and I hate that you have. I get your going through your phase, but it's time to come to your senses."

"Phase?" he asked her, getting up from his seat and walking towards her. "You think him being with me is just a phase? Are you stupid?"

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his waist.

She lifted her chin at him. "It is a phase. We were perfectly happy til your ass came and flaunted yourself all in front of him, confusing him. He would still be with me."

Inuyasha made to step closer but remembered the arm around him.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started. "I left you because you were too clingy. I couldn't even walk around without you breathing down my neck, trying to see what I was doing and and at what time. Honestly, you just got to be annoying and I don't regret dumping you. Inuyasha had nothing to do with my decision and you know it. We got together after me and you broke up. I've moved on and you need to do the same."

"You told me you'd never been with a boy before. It's not a coincidence he comes around and suddenly your all in love with him."

"He's not just a phase Rin. And your right. I am in love with him." Inuyasha stiffened at that and felt the light squeeze around his middle. "Inuyasha is the first guy I've ever been with, that doesn't mean the desire was never there."

Rin shook her head. "I can't believe that. You'll see. You'll get tired of him and come running right back to me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Even if it's not me, it still won't be you. He's moved on in case you haven't noticed. He's telling you he's moved on and your making a fool of yourself. It's pathetic."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your with him just for the moment. I see he hasn't tired of you yet. Enjoy it while it lasts. I know him better than you do. He'll leave you eventually. I'll be there for him when he realizes just what he let go."

She turned and walked off, the two watching her go.

"I wasn't going to hit her." Inuyasha spoke in the following silence. Sesshomaru made to let go but Inuyasha placed a hand onto his arm. He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Wait. What you said.. about loving me. Did you mean it?"

The youkai met his gaze, face revealing nothing. "If I did?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Please. I don't want you mad at me. I'm sorry Sesshomaru. You didn't deserve how I treated you that night. Just hearing her voice.. I acted without thinking. I was mad at the wrong person and.. I really need to know. Do you love me?"

"Yeah," he answered him. "I love you Inuyasha. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you but that all means nothing if you don't trust me."

"I should have." he admitted. "I will from now on. I won't doubt you anymore."

"Don't say things you don't mean."

"I'm not. I mean it. Just like me telling you I love you too. I mean that."

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru still at his words. He leaned up, silently asking for a kiss. The demon didn't let him down. He kissed him like there would be no tomorrow. Even the whistles and the hollers they received from the track team weren't enough to separate them. Only the need to breathe did that.

"I missed doing that." Sesshomaru whispered against his lips.

"I missed you doing it."

"I love you Inuyasha."

He smiled up at him. "I love you too."

* * *

 **AN** : Hn. How sweet.

What do you think so far? You should totally let me know. •﹏•


	4. Chapter 4

**Shippo**

* * *

Shippo watched Inuyasha walk towards them with worried eyes. He looked over the hanyou, noting he appeared fine.

"Are you okay?" he asked him immediately once he was closer.

Inuyasha looked between him and Miroku. "Yeah. I'm more than okay actually."

"So.. does that mean you guys made up?' Miroku asked uncertainly.

The hanyou nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yep. We're all good again."

Shippo sighed in relief. He'd been worried for his friend since lunch. It seemed Inuyasha really was better. He seemed.. different somehow.

"Great. What about Rin?"

Shippo noticed Miroku asking about Sesshomaru's ex girlfriend wasn't enough to dampen his good mood. Inuyasha just shrugged. "It didn't really go like I imagined but I said all I'm going to. I'm done wasting time over it. I know Sesshomaru is done with her so that means I'm done."

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "You got her to back off then?"

"I doubt it," he shrugged. "She seemed pretty adamant she's going to win him back."

"Then what put the happy face on you?" the dark haired youkai asked.

"I just had an epiphany. Sesshomaru is where Sesshomaru wants to be. I should focus on us instead of worrying about an irrelevant ass ex."

"Wow." Miroku drawled. "I'm impressed."

"You ready Inuyasha?"

They all turned to see Sesshomaru walking towards them, freshly showered, car keys in hand.

"Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Sesshomaru leaned over to kiss his cheek but made his way over to his car.

They turned back towards him. "Okay. Really impressed." Miroku admitted.

"I'm glad it worked out for you guys." Shippo told him.

"We're getting there." Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks for staying behind for me. You need a ride Shippo? We'll drop you off at home."

"Nah. Miroku said he'd drive me home."

"Kay. I'd better go. Sesshomaru wants to go out to eat. I'll hit you guys later." He walked off.

"See ya." Miroku called after him.

They walked towards the locker room, both grabbing their towels before heading to the empty shower stalls.

"When are you gonna make a move on Koga?" Miroku asked him as he adjusted the temperature in the stall.

Shippo turned to him from his own stall. "Don't know. We can't ever seen to get a moment alone together."

"It sucks the track team leaves the field ten minutes after the football team. I've been meaning to get an up closer and personal look of Naraku."

The fox rolled his eyes. "He's got a girlfriend."

The dark haired youkai whipped towards him. "What? How come you never told me?"

Shippo's eyes widened. "I thought you knew."

Miroku let out a groan. "Are you kidding me? All this time wasted. Damn it. I was gonna rock his world too."

Shippo shook his head, laughing to himself at his friend's antics. "I honestly thought you knew."

"Who is she?" he demanded.

"Her name's Kagura. Pretty. Reddish eyes. Dark hair."

Miroku's face scrunched up as he thought it over. "That seems familiar. I might've seen her before."

"She's friends with Rin and Ayame." Shippo offered.

Miroku snapped his fingers. "That's it. I remember her now. I've seen them hanging out before. I don't know why I didn't figure that one out. Sesshomaru and Koga had dated the other two at a time. So he's still with her."

Shippo hummed. "So what now?"

"Nothing to do." the other shrugged. "Plenty of other demons in the school. If he ever leaves her, then I'll reconsider."

Shippo washed up, noticing his friend had grown quiet. Did the youkai like Naraku more than he let on? He had noticed Miroku wasn't dating as much as he used to these days. Had he really been waiting out for Naraku?

"You ready?"

Shippo nodded, being pulled out of his thoughts. He turned off the water and wrapped himself in his towel. They dressed and left the locker rooms. They talked about getting together with Inuyasha on Saturday if he wasn't with Sesshomaru. Shippo figured he would be as they were finally at a stable point again in their relationship. Inuyasha had seemed so down earlier in the day, but when he met up with them he seemed to almost glow with happiness. Whatever happened after the meeting with Rin, he was happy for his friend.

Shippo said goodbye to Miroku and got out of the car. He unlocked the front door of his home and went straight up to his room.

He changed out of the clothes he had worn today into an oversized T-shirt that dwarfed his small frame. He pulled out the assignment he needed to do tonight and got to work.

An hour later he heard the sound of the front door being opened. He looked down, deciding it was a good enough time to take a break. He got up, throwing on some sweats and walked into the living room. He smiled at seeing the slim fox youkai loosening the gray tie around his collar.

"Hey dad. Your home early."

Green eyes like his own looked over at him. "Hey Shippo. Yeah, boss let us off early today." His father sat back into the cushions on the couch. "Whew, I'm beat."

"I thought I'd have more time to finish my homework before you got home. I didn't start dinner yet. I can whip up something quick." He turned towards the kitchen but his father stopped him.

"Don't worry about it tonight. I'm gonna order us a pizza." the older demon told him, reaching for the remote on the table.

"Alright. I'm gonna finish my homework then." He turned back around and headed back to his room, sitting back down at his desk.

His phone vibrated just as he closed his book, finally done for the night. He picked it up and unlocked the screen, the notification telling him he received a new text message. He opened it up, confusion rising in him at the unfamiliar number's message.

'This Shippo?'

He lifted a brow, deciding to see who it could be. 'Yes. Who is this?' He sent it before going over to lay down in his bed, getting under the covers.

He received a new message and he looked at the screen to read it. 'This is Koga Wolfe. We attend the same school.'

Shippo let his phone slip through his fingers in shock, slapping a hand over his mouth as he processed what he just read. He looked to his phone in disbelief. He removed his hand and quickly picked the device back up, reading through the message once more. His heart pounded in his ears as he confirmed he had indeed read what he thought he did. He bit his lip as another text came through.

'I hope it's cool if I text you.'

He wanted to scream "Yes! Yes it's cool!" because it definitely was. He couldn't believe this was happening. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his excited nerves. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard, thinking of something to send back.

'It's fine. I know who you are. Your on the football team right?'

He let out a breath. He'd go with the casual approach. He didn't wanna come off as desperate.

Excitement washed through him as another message showed up.

'Yeah. I see you at practice sometimes. Your on the track team. I see you running with another guy. He your man?'

'Nah. We're just good friends. Single at the moment. Your with that one girl right?'

Of course he already knew Koga wasn't with Ayame anymore but he wanted the wolf to confirm that himself.

'I'm single as well. No attachments. I'm trying to get to know you Shippo.'

The fox closed his eyes at that, not believing this was happening. It was exciting. Nerve wracking. He opened his eyes and sent his reply.

'I think I like the sound of that. I'd like to get to know you too.'

After sending that he immediately started up a text draft of his own to a different recipient. 'Miroku, guess who just texted me?!'

His phone vibrated and he went back to his conversation with Koga. 'Cool. I'm not really a texter. Wanna hang out with me during lunch tomorrow?'

His eyes widened at seeing that. He got another message but it was from Miroku. 'Who?'

He immediately called the dark haired youkai, not wanting to explain it through text messages. Miroku picked up. "Sup Shippo."

"Miroku. Koga is texting me."

"Huh. Did you just say Koga? As in your crush Koga Wolfe?"

Shippo nodded. "Yes. He just asked me to hang out with him at lunch tomorrow. What should I say?"

"You say yes Shippo." his tone implying it should be obvious. "You've liked him forever. Text him right now."

"I'm scared." he admitted.

"It'll be fine Shippo. Don't let this slip away. Take a chance."

"Okay."

He sent his reply to Koga. 'Yeah. That sounds cool. Meet you by the locker rooms?'

"I sent it." he breathed.

"Good. I can't believe this is happening." Miroku said and the fox felt the same. "How'd he get your number anyway?"

"No idea."

"It doesn't even matter. You have a date with Koga." he sang.

Shippo rolled his eyes. "It's not a date Miroku . We're just.. getting to know one another."

"Isn't that what people do on dates?"

He opened his mouth and paused. The other boy had a point but it wasn't a date. He shook his head, imagining the grin the youkai wore at this moment.

"Whatever Miroku." His phone vibrated and he looked.

'Sounds good. I look forward to seeing you. Until then.'

'Goodnight.' he sent.

"It's all set." he told his friend.

"This is good Shippo. You finally get a chance to talk with him. This worked out perfectly."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous." He covered his face with a groan. "I hope I'm not awkward."

"Stop it. Your making yourself even more worked up. Be your cute adorable self and he'll be eating out of your hand in no time."

"Thanks Miroku. I'm gonna go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure will. I'm gonna need details."

"Fine." he laughed. "Goodnight."

"Night."

He hung up and his phone vibrated then. He smiled at seeing the goodnight text Koga sent him.

He grabbed his pillow and covered his face with a scream.

..

Shippo arrived at school, butterflies in his stomach. He was looking forward to lunch and dreading it all at once.

He walked through the school's doors, a little late since he'd overslept this morning. He couldn't go to sleep, thoughts of what could happen today plaguing his mind until the wee hours of the morning. His dad had to wake him up since he slept through his alarm.

He walked into his first period class, head bowed as he avoided the pointed look his teacher sent him. He sat down and tried to pay attention in hopes he wouldn't think about lunch but it wasn't working. He just wasn't in it today. His thoughts kept drifting to the wolf he'd liked for so long. He still couldn't believe Miroku had been right. So Koga had been staring at him?

The thought was enough to make his cheeks warm but he bit he lip so he suddenly didn't look like a grinning fool in class.

He went through the rest of his morning classes in a state of drifting in and out. Only when lunch came did he get even more nervous than before.

He hoped he didn't make himself look like an idiot. He was seriously out of practice, but even more than that, he really liked Koga. The senior was so sexy it was almost scary. Those eyes of his.. He could get lost in them.

He bumped into a chest and he whipped his head up, seeing Miroku grinning down at him. "Earth to Shippo. Did you really not see us standing here?"

He turned his head, finally noticing Inuyasha standing off to the side, grin just as wide as Miroku's. "Your meeting with Koga." the hanyou told him excited.

Shippo backed up. "Yeah. I'm about to go meet him by the lockers. I.. still can't believe this."

"Believe it." the dark haired youkai told him. "Don't over think it. Just relax. Get to know him."

Shippo breathed, nodding his head at the youkai's words. "Right. Don't over think it."

"Here. Give me your backpack. I'll hold it for you until you get back." Inuyasha said holding his hand out. The fox took it off and gave it to him. Now he didn't have to worry about wasting time by putting it in his locker.

"Thanks. I'd better go." He walked off heading towards the locker room.

Shippo brought his tail around and stroked the fur, finding the motion calming. The thought of his hair came into his mind and he decided to let it down, taking it out of its usual high ponytail. He felt the long locks spill down around him. He wanted to be different today.

He turned the corner that led to the locker rooms and immediately came to a stop, heart beating out of his chest as he looked over Ayame standing before Koga. Hand on his chest. Their heads whipped towards him and he turned back the way he came from.

"Wait! Shippo!"

The fox walked faster, hearing the fast approach of the wolf as he caught up to him. He turned towards the wolf at the hand that grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go Koga."

The wolf shook his head. "It wasn't what it looked like Shippo."

"Maybe this was a bad idea. You obviously have some things you need to work out with your ex and I'm not going to compete with her."

"It's not a competition. I told you me and her are through. She found me, not the other way around."

"So. What. Am I supposed to get to know you while having to worry about your ex popping out at us at any moment?" he sighed. "Please let me go."

Koga looked at him but released him. Shippo walked off, feeling the others stare on him. He went to the restroom and splashed water over his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He tied his hair back up and left out, heading to the cafeteria in search of his friends.

Inuyasha saw him coming and his eyes looked over him with worry. Miroku turned at his friend's look and his mouth opened in surprise at seeing him.

He sat down at their usual lunch table. "What happened Shippo?" Miroku asked in confusion. "Did he not show?"

"Ayame happened." he told them. "She was there with him by the locker room."

Inuyasha shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with their ex girlfriends?"

Shippo shrugged, knowing he was referring to Sesshomaru and Koga.

"What was he doing with her?" Miroku leaned forward.

"I don't know." he sighed. "She was touching him. He didn't look like he was pushing her away."

"No way is he getting back with her." the hanyou started. "There's gotta be a reason she was there."

"He did say she found him." the fox told them.

"He chased after you?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Yeah."

"Did you at least hear him out? It was probably just a misunderstanding." Miroku asked.

"He did say it wasn't what it looked like but what was I suppose to think? I saw her and.. I just had to get out of there."

Inuyasha suddenly took on a sad smile. "I'm sorry Shippo. It wasn't suppose to go like this. I'm the one that gave him your number. He doesn't know that though. I texted it from Sesshomaru's phone. I'm sorry."

Shippo shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Maybe it's for the best?"

"Don't say that Shippo." Miroku stared at him, his cobalt colored eyes serious. "You guys like each other. He likes you and your running away just because his ex girlfriend is pining after him. A girl he told you he was through with." He shook his head before muttering, "At least the guy you like is available to you." He grabbed his things and walked off from them, leaving the cafeteria.

Shippo watched him go, shocked his friend felt so strongly about him and Koga. He thought over his friends words and remembered the others reaction to finding out Naraku was still in a relationship. He'd thought the other had been hiding his true feelings and now he was sure. Miroku really did like Naraku. He could just imagine what the other thought of him. The fox felt foolish. Had he overreacted?

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around." Inuyasha told him.

"Do you think I overreacted?" Shippo asked him.

The hanyou took on a hesitant look before sighing. "I didn't see what you did Shippo. I'm not telling you how to feel about it. The fact that he chased after you says a lot in my book. Miroku does have a point and I believe Koga. Take from how I handled the situation with Rin. Sesshomaru told me he didn't want her and I let her get in the way of our relationship. Ayame's getting in your way before you even give it a chance. Koga's a good guy," he smiled. "If he says he's done with her then I believe him."

Shippo bit his lip, nodding at his friends words. "I just don't want to be hurt. He could leave me and go back to her. Then what?"

"I don't think he'd do that but I can't read the future. Life is full of 'what ifs'. You could shield your heart and don't give anyone a chance to get to know you. Or," he drawled. "You can take a chance and possibly build a future with someone you really like."

"When you put it like that.." Shippo sniffed. "When did you get so smart?"

Inuyasha suddenly looked towards where Sesshomaru sat with his teammates. "I just like to think I have a new outlook on life now."

Shippo lifted any eyebrow at his friend's cryptic words, but didn't bother to comment. "I've gotta apologize to Koga."

"Good luck with that."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks."

The bell rang and everyone turned to go to there next period.

* * *

Shippo dressed into his school's track team uniform, wondering if he'd even get a chance to apologize to Koga. The football team left the field before the track team. He was sure the wolf would be on his way home by the time their coach released them. He walked out of the locker room when he was through, eyes on the football team. He saw Koga but looked away. He couldn't get distracted. He walked onto the track, joining the rest of his team in their stretches. He turned at the shadow that suddenly loomed over him.

"I'm sorry ok. I should have been more considerate of you. Forgive me?"

Shippo stared up at Miroku for a moment before getting to his feet. "You don't need to apologize. You were right. I was running away from Koga because I was scared of being hurt. I should've tried harder to hear him out."

Miroku nodded. "I knew you'd figure it out eventually. Give the boy a chance."

Shippo tilted his head. "I know why your so for me and Koga now. It's because of Naraku."

Miroku looked away but didn't try to deny his friend's words.

"I'm going to apologize to Koga." he told him. "Well, I will if I can catch him before he goes into the locker room."

"If not you can always just call him." Miroku suggested.

"I guess." He felt he should do it in person.

"C'mon. Let's do our warm up jog."

Practice was tiring. He didn't let himself look at Koga until he noticed the team starting to leave the field. He began jogging after them only to be stopped by the coach calling him back for a two hundred meter sprint.

'You've got to be kidding me.' he thought as he watched the wolf disappear.

He sighed and went back towards his team.

A few minutes later the track team piled into the locker room. Shippo showered as usual, thinking he had to have the worst luck on the planet. He let Miroku know he was heading home and walked out. He sighed at seeing the mostly vacant parking lot, the wolf's vehicle nowhere in sight. Which was not unusual. He slipped in his ear buds and walked off the school's grounds.

He thought about doing what Miroku had suggested. It didn't feel right to him, apologizing over the phone. He really wanted Koga to know he was sorry about how he'd handled the situation. His friends were right. He was running. Running from something that could turn out to be a really good thing but he didn't want to get pushed to the side if Ayame were to somehow renter the picture. He'd told Koga he wouldn't compete with her because he couldn't. They'd been together for years.

Koga seemed to want him but it could be a temporary thing. Inuyasha had said life is full of what ifs. If he kept his current mentality, he'd forever be alone all because the thought of heartbreak terrified him.

Koga was the one person he'd really liked in a long time. Shippo had dated but it hadn't really meant anything. He wanted things with Koga to be different. Now, it seemed he'd messed it up for himself. If that were the case he had no one to blame but himself. Either way, he felt he owed the wolf an apology.

Shippo jumped at the loud honk that suddenly came from his left. He whipped his head to see a big black SUV riding at the same pace as him. He ripped the ear buds out of his ear as the window began to roll down.

"Koga?" he asked in surprise.

"I didn't know you walked home." the wolf told him.

"Yeah." he breathed with a shake of his head. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be at home by now."

"I needed to talk to you. I waited for you to come out of the school." he reached over and opened the passenger door. "Get in. I'll drive you home."

Shippo hesitated for the quickest second but decided he was being silly. He walked to the curb, hoping up into the seat. He closed the door before turning to face the older boy. "Thanks."

"No problem." he replied before pulling back into the traffic.

Shippo watched him, wondering what the best way to start off his apology would be. "Koga.. " he began.

"Before you say anything, let me say something." Koga cut in, his blue eyes turning to him periodically. "What you saw was my ex trying to win me back. I won't lie to you. I didn't expect her to follow me today. I've told her we will never get back together. I understand how it may have looked from your point of view but I don't want her. I even let her know your the guy I'm interested in."

His eyes widened at those words and he looked down, heart racing at the blunt admission. "Koga, I need to apologize to you."

The wolf's eyebrows furrowed. "For what?"

He looked up at him. "For the way I acted towards you today."

Koga shook his head. "I understand Shippo. You do-"

"Yes. I do." he told him. "You told me you weren't with her and I reacted without thinking. I didn't try to listen to you when you tried to explain it to me. I could've handled the situation better. So.. I'm sorry.

"I just hate you had to see that. That was not the first impression I wanted you to have of me."

"Can we start over? I'd still like to get to know you."

"I want that too Shippo but you gotta understand Ayame may or may not show up at times. She's persistent. Just know it's not because of me. I can't control what she does."

"I like you Koga." He admitted, noticing the wolf's eyebrows disappear into his bangs. That's why I ran away from you today. I saw her and I freaked. I was going to try and forget about you. Luckily, I have friends who are there to knock some sense into me. They made me realize I was possibly letting a good thing get away because of my own fears. The point is.. if your serious about really getting to know me, then I'm down to try too. Despite your ex girlfriend."

"You like me?" Koga asked incredulously. "When I texted you, you acted as if you barely knew who I was."

Shippo looked out the window, totally forgetting about that. "I may have been pretending." he started sheepishly. "I didn't wanna come off as too eager."

He flushed at the chuckle he received. "Don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute."

He rolled his eyes. "Now that you know.. what happens now?"

He turned to the wolf at the silence. Koga suddenly stopped the car and Shippo turned to see they were parked outside of his house. "How'd you know wher-"

"Go out with me tomorrow."

Shippo turned to stare into Koga's ice blue eyes. His heart raced at the way the demon stared at him, his eyes serious.

His lips stretched into a grin and he noticed Koga's eyes drift down to stare at them. "Alright."

Koga smiled. "Sweet. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Shippo reached for the door handle. "Yeah. Have a good night Koga." He told him before jumping down from the seat.

"You too Shippo."

The fox smiled at him and shut the door before walking up towards his house. He turned around with a wave as he opened the front door, the black SUV finally pulling off.

He pulled out his phone and made his way to his room. He had to tell Miroku and Inuyasha.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you to everyone who showed support! I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesshōmaru**

* * *

He watched Inuyasha as he rode out his moment of euphoria, head thrown back and mouth forming the perfect 'O'. Sesshomaru grunted at the feel of the hanyou tightening around him, feeling his own orgasm at the surface. Seeing the face below him in throes of pleasure did it, the sight too erotic to hold back any longer. He spilled himself inside Inuyasha, the hanyou raising his head up to place kisses on his neck as he slowly drove in and out. He stayed seated inside as he caught his breath. Inuyasha gasped as he flopped his head back onto his pillow, eyes closed. Sesshomaru felt a sliver of pride at seeing the hanyou this way, knowing he was able to please his smaller lover.

He leaned down and kissed the parted lips below him, hunger stirring up within him at the feel of the soft lips. Inuyasha kissed him back lazily, body limp as he let the demon have his way with him. Sesshomaru felt himself harden at the moans that spilled from the body underneath him. He began moving in and out in a slow motion. Inuyasha broke away from him, eyes opening to stare into the golden ones right above him. "Your trying to kill me." he whispered, voice slightly hoarse.

Sesshomaru pulled out before helping maneuver Inuyasha onto his stomach. He guided himself back in, drawing a moan from the hanyou. He closed his eyes at the tightness that surrounded him before laying on top of Inuyasha's back. He pressed his lips against his neck, his hips picking up the pace as he found his rhythm. He balled his hand over Inuyasha's, removing the tight grasp the hanyou had on the pillow. He drove himself in faster, pace brutal as the moans he received got louder. He gritted his teeth at the heat that surrounded him, Inuyasha tightening around him. His strokes turned rough, powerful. Sesshomaru held onto him tighter as he felt Inuyasha try to squirm away from him. He didn't let up, the sounds of their skin filling the room. He placed bites marks on the neck exposed to him. Inuyasha gasped into the pillow below him, his body beginning to quake with his orgasm. Sesshomaru wasn't far behind, the heated grip wrapped around him proving to be too much. He came with a heavy breathe, riding through his own pleasure.

He dropped himself beside Inuyasha, finally sated. His chest lightly heaved, body covered in sweat. He turned to look at Inuyasha, seeing his head was turned to him, eyes closed. His body completely slumped into the bed. Sesshomaru grinned up at the ceiling.

"I should slap that stupid smile off your face. We're not having sex again for at least a month."

Sesshomaru turned back to him. "You can barely last a week. How you gonna go without for a month?"

The hanyou glared at him. "Shut up." Inuyasha dragged himself over to Sesshomaru, laying his head on his shoulder with a huff. "Look what you did." he whined. "I can barely move."

Sesshomaru dropped a kiss onto his forehead, wrapping his arm around the other's waist.

"Sorry. You were too tempting."

Inuyasha tilted his head back and placed a kiss on his chin. "I wish you could spend the night."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I know. I really don't even wanna move."

They laid together in silence, just enjoying one another. They traded lazy kisses, hands exploring the other without any sexual intent, too tired to start up another round.

Inuyasha groaned at the vibration from his pants on the floor. "I'm not getting that."

"Might as well. I gotta go."

He got up, crawling over Inuyasha to scoop up his clothes off the floor. He dressed before taking out Inuyasha's phone and throwing it onto the bed. Inuyasha grabbed it, face lighting up at the text he received. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" he asked, slipping on his sneakers.

"It's Shippo. He just told me Koga dropped him off at home. They have a date tomorrow after school. I'm gonna call him."

"Bout time." he said, making sure he had his car keys. He made his way over Inuyasha, leaning down to give him a kiss. "I'd take a bath tonight if I were you."

"Get out."

He laughed, making his way to the window. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye. Love you."

Sesshomaru's heart raced at that. He'd never tire of hearing that from the hanyou. "Love you." he said before opening the window and hopping out.

He walked down the block to where he parked his car when Inuyasha's mom didn't know he was over. He pulled off, heading home. He knew he'd be up late tonight working on his assignments but it was worth it.

He drove home, parking in front of the two story house. He made his way inside, going straight to his bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes, throwing them into the hamper. He made his way to the connecting bathroom, turning on the shower. He washed off, not lingering under the spray like he wanted to. He got out and walked to the dresser in his room, throwing on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. He went to his backpack and took out the assignments he needed to turn in tomorrow. He flopped down onto his bed, getting started.

He finished two hours later, hand slightly cramped. He had to keep his grades up if he wanted to remain on the team. That, and his parents didn't accept anything poorer than a B+. He returned the books to his bag before going downstairs and into the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator, taking out some of the leftovers from last night's dinner and a can of cream soda. He made a plate and placed it in the microwave. Once done, he took it out and made his way to the kitchen table.

He heard the front door being opened and shut. He turned at the two demons who came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey son." his dad greeted him.

"Hey dad." He turned to the ivory haired demoness. "Mom." he greeted.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"How was work?" he asked them.

"Tiring," his mother groaned, bent over as she pulled out the rest of the leftovers from the refrigerator. "Your father here worked my last nerve today."

"Why?" Sesshomaru laughed.

"He swears up and down he saw one of the the new employees looking at me."

The large silver haired youkai shook his head. "I'm not putting up with anyone who works for me looking at my wife."

"He wanted to fire him on the spot." she told him as she loaded the food onto two plates. "Luckily, I managed to get him to calm down."

"If he was looking at your ass he wasn't too worried about his job anyway or he would've been doing it." he grumbled.

Sesshomaru shook his head, laughing at his parents. "I'm with dad on this one." he told her. "A pretty lady surrounded mostly by men. Looking at my wife. I'd be mad too."

His father smiled at him. "That's why your my son."

His mother rolled her eyes. "I can't with you two."

His father walked over and joined him at the table. "You've been in a good mood lately. I assume you and Inuyasha made up?"

He knew he had worried them by sulking around the house the weekend Inuyasha had shrugged him off. He'd been pretty distant with them. He had pretty much stayed in his room, angry at the hanyou. He hadn't even met up with Koga and Naraku for their usual outings on Saturday night. His mind wouldn't have been focused with his friends anyway.

The demon hadn't understood why Inuyasha would act that way towards him when he had blatantly shown him he was the one he wanted to be with. He'd thought the phone call with his ex would be a sure sign to the hanyou that he didn't want her. He hadn't expected to be treated like he'd actually done something wrong. Inuyasha had pushed him off after he hung up the phone with Rin. He hadn't been mad at that. He could understand how hearing her voice could kill the mood. What blindsided him was when he'd reached out to hold him. He'd felt how tense Inuyasha had become just at the idea of his touch. That had hurt.

He loved Inuyasha and had every intention of fixing the situation with Rin. He didn't need to be fighting with the same person he was actually fighting for. He'd seen red he was so angry. Why couldn't the hanyou trust him? He'd never given Inuyasha any reason to doubt him before.

He was hoping the hanyou meant what he told him that day after football practice. About not doubting him anymore. He desperately wanted to believe that.

"Yeah." He answered when he remembered his father had asked him a question. "We're good."

"Good." his mother said, placing a plate of food before her husband before going to warm up her own food. "I expect to see him over soon then. I miss our little Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru laughed. "I'll let him know ma."

"A hell of a lot better than that human girl you brought home." His father muttered before starting in on his food.

"Poor girl." The demoness sighed. "Turned out to be nuttier than a Payday bar."

Sesshomaru dropped his fork, taking that as his cue to leave the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go to bed." he told them, getting up to wash his plate.

"Okay. Goodnight sweetie." his mother told him, going to join his father at the table.

"Night son."

He went upstairs to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at his friend as he dumped himself at their lunch table. "What's up with you?"

Naraku just shook his head, jaw tight as he looked over to the silver haired demon. "Kagura man. She's been acting weird lately. Distant. I don't know what's up with her."

Sesshomaru sucked his teeth. "Damn. Maybe she's just going through some personal things."

"Then why couldn't she just tell me that? I don't know. I got a feeling something ain't right."

"You thinking she's stepping out on you?"

Naraku shook his head as if the thought alone was too painful to bear. "I don't even wanna think about if she is. I can't believe she'd play me like that. Not after all this time."

"You talk to her about it?"

"Nah. I've been trying to give her time and see if she'd come to me about whatever's going on with her. I didn't wanna be breathing down her neck about it."

"How long she been acting weird towards you?"

"I don't know. Almost two weeks?"

"It could be nothing but I'd see what was up. Maybe she's scared to tell you."

The hanyou snorted. "Kagura's never had a problem with telling me exactly what's on her mind. Which is why it's not adding up." Naraku sighed. "I'd take it better if she just came clean about it instead of hiding things from me. If it's something I should know."

"Talk to her and see what she says. You know her well enough to know if something's not right. Then you'll have your answer."

"I guess I have no choice. I need to know what's up."

Sesshomaru nodded. He hoped the demoness wasn't out doing anything stupid that would end up hurting Naraku. He knew his friend adored that girl. If she destroyed her own relationship by sneaking around, Sesshomaru couldn't see himself feeling any sympathy towards her.

"Sup Naraku. Sesshomaru."

He turned his head to stare at the wolf demon who came to sit on the side of him. "Sup man."

Koga turned to him. "Thanks for shooting me Shippo's number."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I didn't."

The wolf's eyebrows furrowed with his confusion. "Yeah. You did. Yesterday after school."

The demon pulled out his phone and pulled up his messages. He noticed an outbox message that simply read Shippo and then his number. He looked at his phone in confusion before realization dawned on him. Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru shook his head, a grin threatening to break out across his lips as he pocketed the device. "My bad man. Must've slipped my mind. Is that where you disappeared off to yesterday? I didn't get a chance to ask you during practice."

Koga sighed, as if he just discovered he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Yeah. I talked with Shippo and we made plans to hang out during lunch."

"How'd that go? Was he feeling you?" The hanyou asked, leaning forward in his interest.

Koga looked at his dark haired friend. "We'd made plans to meet up by the locker rooms. I get there first and then Ayame pops up from nowhere. I'm trying to get her to leave but she insists we need to talk about our relationship." he snorts before finishing. "That's when Shippo shows up and sees us together."

Naraku's eyebrows raise up towards his hairline. "He saw you with your ex. How'd he take it?"

"Not good." the wolf admitted. "He saw us and turned back around. I had to chase after him. I tried to explain but he wasn't tryna hear it."

"So that's it?" Sesshomaru asked. "You just let him go?"

"I had to. I knew if I pressed the issue it would've just made him more defensive. So.. I waited."

"What do you mean you waited?" He asked him.

"Waited for him to come out of the school yesterday. We talked and now.. I'm taking him out after school today." The demon remembered Inuyasha telling him that yesterday before he left the hanyou's house.

Naraku grinned. "My man. Should've known you wouldn't have given up."

Koga shrugged. "I got a good feeling about him. I wasn't going to give up without at least trying."

Sesshomaru noticed the glance his friend sent the small fox and he grinned. Koga was definitely feeling Shippo.

"Where you taking him?" Naraku asked.

"Gonna take him to eat at Higurashi's Shrine. Maybe a walk through the city park."

The lunch bell rang and they all got up from the table. "Have fun man. I hope it works out for you." Sesshomaru told him as they headed to their science class.

"Thanks."

School went by as normal with the exception of one thing. His cellphone was silent. He was glad he'd changed his phone number. He didn't have to worry about his teachers hearing the constant vibration from his pocket as Rin sent him text after text message during his classes. He'd did it for Inuyasha but he should've done it sooner. Rin had been silent for so long he'd thought the human had finally given up. It probably would've prevented a lot of unnecessary headaches had he thought to do it in the first place.

When school officially ended, he walked to the locker rooms. He saw his hanyou standing outside waiting for him. Inuyasha saw him coming and sent him a smile before coming to meet his approach. Sesshomaru bent down and wrapped his arms around the others waist. Their lips met and the demon felt a peace wash over him at feeling the other against him.

Inuyasha leaned back to look at him. "You'd better go get ready. Where's your stuff?"

Sesshomaru dug in his jacket for his cellphone and wallet. He handed them over to Inuyasha. "Thanks." he told him, as he always did. The demon tended to forget his things in his locker at times. It was easier to let someone else hold it.

"Yeah." the hanyou took his things before leaning up to place a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll see you after practice."

Sesshomaru let him go and watched him walk off, golden eyes glued to the sway of his lover's hips. A laugh turned his attention away. He looked to see Naraku standing off to the side, grin taking over his face.

Sesshomaru immediately turned around and headed into the locker room, ignoring the laugh that trailed behind him.

Practice was more tiring than usual. The first game of the season was approaching soon and everyone was putting in their best. The team seemed to take their practice more serious than normal, much to the delight of the coach. Sesshomaru rotated his left arm as he walked off the field. He landed on it pretty hard after that tackle. He showered and left the room, heading to his car. Inuyasha was already there waiting on him.

"You alright?" the hanyou asked once he was in earshot, referring to the hard tackle he'd witnessed.

Sesshomaru unlocked the car doors and sat in the driver's seat. "Yeah. I'm good." He started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, merging with the traffic.

"You coming over to the house today?" Inuyasha asked him, placing his boyfriend's things in the one of the cup holders between them.

"You up for going to my house today?" Sesshomaru looked at him. "I think my mom wants to see you."

The hanyou grinned. "You know I'm always down to see your mom. What time your parents get off today?"

"I think five. If their not back by then I'll drop you off at your house."

"It's cool." Inuyasha told him. "Mom works til eight tonight. I'll just do my assignments at your house."

"Alright."

They got out of the car once Sesshomaru parked in front of his house. The demon grabbed them some drinks while Inuyasha went upstairs to his bedroom. Sesshomaru followed him pushing the door open. Inuyasha was on his bed, homework laid before him as he got ready to get started. Sesshomaru handed him a drink before making his way onto the other side of the bed, following the hanyou's example.

Silence filled the space as they both concentrated on their work. Only when Inuyasha reached over to grab his face to turn it towards him was his attention diverted.

"You lied to me."

Sesshomaru took on a look of confusion. "What are you talking about hanyou."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before gesturing towards to the demon's left shoulder. It was then that he became aware of his hand resting on his shoulder. He hadn't even felt what he was doing.

Inuyasha lowered his hand. "I asked you if you were okay."

"And I am. It's just a little sore." he admitted.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, picking up his things and placing them back into his backpack. He suddenly got up onto his knees. "Turn over."

Not having to be told twice, the demon placed his things on the carpet before taking off his shirt and turning to lay down on his stomach. He felt Inuyasha straddle his waist and hands immediately came into contact with his sore shoulder. His eyes closed as Inuyasha worked his fingers deep into the tissue, the tight feeling dissipating.

He laid there, enjoying the ministrations from the hanyou. Body sagging into his mattress. Inuyasha's hands were magic as he worked his way down his back. The soreness from practice lessening. Sesshomaru fought to stay up but the hands at his back were making him relaxed. Sleep reached out to him and he answered its call.

Sesshomaru woke up later to the sound of laughter from downstairs. His eyes drifted over to the side of his bed, seeing Inuyasha's backpack was still there. He slipped his shirt back on and picked up his phone, the time revealing six forty-seven.

He got out of bed and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw his parents sitting at the table with Inuyasha. The hanyou grinned at seeing him and it drew his parents attention, cutting the conversation.

"Well hello sleeping beauty." his mother greeted him.

"Hey ma. Hey dad." he called out as he made his way over to the sit beside Inuyasha. He dropped a kiss on his smaller lover's head. "Thanks." he whispered against him.

"Your welcome." Inuyasha told him, voice low.

He sat down, ignoring the grins his parents sported.

..

Sesshomaru looked up from his meal at the sound of the doorbell. He made to get up and answer the door but was waved back down by his mother. "I got it. Finish your food."

He started back on his meal but stopped at the faint 'he doesn't wanna see you' he heard from the next room. He noticed Inuyasha had looked up and was staring after his mother. Sesshomaru saw his father had heard it as well and raised from his seat to get up and follow her but was stopped short at seeing his wife walking back into the kitchen, her mouth set in a straight line. His father walked over to her, dwarfing her smaller frame. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Who was at the door?"

She shook her head at him. "It's for Sesshomaru." She turned her gold eyes onto her son. "It's Rin."

Sesshomaru looked over at the clang of silverware that came from beside him. Inuyasha was staring at the demoness. "Rin?" he asked her.

She nodded gravely. "I'm sorry sweetie. I tried to get her to go but she was persistent."

His heart squeezed at seeing the blank look that washed over Inuyasha's features. A look that had no business being on his face. Sesshomaru raised from his seat, drawing three pairs of eyes his way. Inuyasha got up as well, looking to the demon beside him.

"Stay here Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha worry his lip, hesitation in his eyes. The hanyou closed his eyes in a sigh, nodding his head at the demon's words. Sesshomaru placed a kiss to his forehead before making his way towards the living room.

Sesshomaru made his way to the front door. He opened it, seeing Rin pacing the walkway that led to his porch. He walked outside, closing the door shut behind him. Her head whipped around and she rushed up to him as he made his way closer to her. "Are you alright? I saw the way you landed today at practice."

He met her, wrapping a hand around her arm and leading her away from the porch and off to the side of his home. "Sesshomaru?" she asked, trying to rip free from his hold as she was pulled along. "Sesshomaru, let go. Your hurting me."

He pushed her up against the house's foundation, ignoring her cry as her back harshly dug into the cement. He looked down at her and she looked up at him with wide eyes, her breath coming out in quick gasps. Her palms were against the house as she seemed to try and make herself appear smaller. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sesshomaru bent down to her head level, eyes staring into hers. "Why are you here?"

"I-I had to make sure you were okay. I saw you fall a-an-"

"Why," he stressed. "Are you here?"

She took on a look of confusion. "I don't understand."

"What is gonna take for you to get it through your head that I don't want you? Rin. You mean nothing to me. Nothing." he stressed. "You make yourself look like a fool by coming here."

"Sesshomaru," she pleaded. "I know you said stay away but I saw you get hurt. I would've called you but you changed your number. I had to-"

"You didn't have to do anything you didn't wanna do. What is it that you want from me?"

"I-I want you." Rin breathed. "I just want you to love me again."

"You will never have that again." He stepped closer, feeling her softness mold against him. "Maybe that doesn't really matter to you. You'd take anything I give to you won't you? Just so you can say you have me."

She looked up at him as he brought a hand up to her neck. He traced her pale skin, his gold eyes staring down at her. "What is it that you miss about me Rin?" he asked, his hand rising up to trace her cheek. "It can't be our conversations. We never did do much talking did we?"

She kept her mouth closed as he traced his finger down over her skin, coming to a stop over her chest. "That's it isn't it. You miss the sex." he said as if coming to a grand realization.

Her eyes widened as he suddenly brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, exposing her skin to the cool air. He brought his mouth down to hers, a hand going to the back of her neck to keep her in place. He ignored her squirming, his mouth taking over hers completely. He pressed closer to her, no space between them as he continued. He ran a hand down over her leg before suddenly reaching around to cup the back of her knee, bringing her leg up around his hip. Her hands pushed at his chest to no avail, face trying to turn from his insistent mouth. He ground lightly against her, feeling the whine sound from the back of her throat as she doubled her efforts to break free from him. Sesshomaru pulled away to look down at her, tears welling up in her amber eyes as she looked up to him. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth, chest lightly heaving as she fought to catch her breath. He steppped back from her completely.

"What's the matter Rin? I thought this is what you wanted."

Her eyes watched him, shaking her head at his words. "No. This isn't.. It's all wrong. Your eyes.. their wrong."

"Your fighting to keep hold of something you've already lost. We. Are. Finished. I don't want to see you."

Her breath hitched, the tears in her eyes finally spilling down her face. "Why do you do this to me?" She whispered. "You fill my head. Your in my every thought. Every second of each day. Just you. Only you."

She brought her hand up to wipe away the moisture. "You know I even see you in my dreams. You act like you don't love me. Like I mean nothing to you but I can't believe that. You act so cold towards me when all I want is to be by your side. How is it that I can hate you for making me feel this way yet I don't care because it's you. I can say I hate you and love you in the same breath and it'd be true." She laughed, tinted with hysteria. "If I can't have you then I am nothing."

She cried at his cold expression. "Do you hear me Sesshomaru? Without you I am nothing!" She brought her hand towards him and he caught her wrist, tightening his hold as he stared down at her. She sobbed, her head coming forward to rest on his chest. He looked down at the dark locks, disgust rolling through him at the weakness before him. She was truly pathetic in his eyes.

He brought his hand under her chin, drawing her gaze up to meet his.

"Rin. Hate me. Fill your heart with it until it's the only thing you feel towards me. Your love is not wanted as it can do nothing for me."

"I can't," she cried with a shake of her head. "I've tried. There's too much of you that lives in me. You just won't get out of my head."

"Then I'll make this easy for you." His voice soft. "I'll hate you if you mess up my relationship with Inuyasha. If you do anything to jeopardize his happiness, I will never forgive you. If he leaves me because of something as a result of your hand, you will have to live with the knowledge that the man you love despises the mere sight of you. I will hate you forever Rin."

He pushed her away gently, her eyes holding a distant look as she slumped against the wall. The life in her eyes gone as she looked out onto things only she could see. Plagued by the thoughts of her own mind. Sesshomaru watched her as she turned that blank gaze onto him, silent tears running down her cheeks and from her chin. She pushed away from the foundation as if it took all of her energy to do so. He watched her leave, her arms coming up around herself as she made her way down the dark street, disappearing from view without a backward glance.

Sesshomaru made his way back inside. His parents were sitting around Inuyasha in the living room. They all turned to look at him. Inuyasha got up from his spot on the couch and made his way closer to him. "Is she.. Is she gone?"

Sesshomaru looked at him before taking his hand and leading him up to his room. He closed the door behind him and stripped out of his clothes. He made his way over to the quiet hanyou and began to strip him down. Inuyasha didn't say anything, just let the demon undress him. Sesshomaru pulled him by the hand towards the bed. He laid him down and pressed himself flush against Inuyasha. The hanyou pressed back. Sesshomaru buried his face into the ivory locks, inhaling the other's scent. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around his waist, head tucked under his chin.

Sesshomaru held him, feeling the rise and fall of the hanyou's chest against him. He closed his eyes, concentrating on nothing more than the body of the one next to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha began, alarm in his voice. "Your shaking. Are you okay?"

The demon pressed his lips against Inuyasha's hair, feeling the other's arm tighten around him. They laid there in silence, the hanyou rubbing his hand across his hip in a comforting gesture. Sesshomaru concentrated on the heat the hand brought with its touch. He wanted to be filled with him until their was room for nothing else.

"Sesshomaru. Talk to me. Your scaring me."

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes open at the panic he detected in his hanyou's voice. He pulled back, Inuyasha immediately tilting his head back to stare up into his eyes. "Hey." He whispered, bringing a hand up to run a thumb across his cheek. Sesshomaru brought up a hand to capture the hanyou's before bringing up to his lips. Inuyasha watched him in silence as he kissed each of his knuckles, staring back into golden eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha." He finally spoke, voice low. "For trusting me."

Inuyasha blinked. "Yeah. I didn't like you going alone but I think you needed to. I'm trying so hard to be patient Sesshomaru."

The hanyou's words made his chest twist in a painful way. "You can't leave me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, looking to the demon in confusion. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sesshomaru pulled him closer until there was no space left between them. He never seemed to be able to get him as close as he wanted.

"I would never do anything to betray your trust in me Inuyasha. You are my world. If I lost you.."

"Hey. I know that now. I was too blind to see it before and that's my fault. I just wish she'd leave us alone."

Inuyasha fell quiet with a sigh. Sesshomaru laid there, thinking of how broken Rin had looked when she walked away from him. It made the demon realize he could be just as weak as she. He'd judged her so harshly when in reality they were more similar than he originally thought. He'd been so focused on their situation with Rin. Making sure she didn't run Inuyasha away from him. Now, he was thinking of Inuyasha leaving him for any other reason. Inuyasha had become his world in such a short time. He knew he was just as capable of being as pathetic as Rin should the hanyou ever leave him. He could be weak.

Inuyasha reached up to kiss him before laying back down. Sesshomaru stared down at the still figure in his arms. His one and only weakness.

* * *

 **AN** : Uh oh. Sesshomaru better not do anything stuuuppiidd. -hehe-

Lol. Seriously, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what ya thought so far. See ya when I see ya! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Naraku**

* * *

Naraku walked up the walkway to the large two story house. He looked at the driveway, seeing the two out of the three familiar cars parked there. Kagura's convertible was there. She was home.

The hanyou hesitated before knocking on the wooden door. He backed away once he heard the sound of someone approaching from the other side. The door opened, revealing his girlfriend's mother.

"Naraku," she exclaimed, her cerise eyes widening with her surprise. I don't think Kagura's expecting you. It's pretty late to be visiting on a school night."

Naraku nodded. "I apologize for disturbing you so late but I really need to speak with Kagura. I won't stay long. Please."

The demoness hesitated before letting out a sigh. "You can come up for a little while but her father will be home soon and it is a school night. Make it quick okay?"

"Thank you."

Naraku walked in and made his way towards the stairs. He walked across the flooring to Kagura's room, seeing the door was cracked open. It was completely dark inside. He was about to knock when he heard Kagura's laugh. He brought his hand down and leaned his head in closer. She hadn't laughed around him or been herself for weeks. Now she was laughing?

"You are so silly." He heard her chuckle. "We need to meet up again soon. You won't make me tap out this time."

Naraku's brows furrowed.

He heard a faint voice, obviously whoever it was on the other end. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Why'd you have to go and bring him up? She sighed. "I will handle it when I'm ready to."

Naraku looked to the door in disbelief. Was she talking about him? Handle what?

"You know I'm down for you. You don't need to worry about it. Just know your the one I really want. I'll make it up to you, I promise... The see through ones with the black lace? Fine. I'll wear it."

Naraku nodded, jaw tight as he flexed his fist at his side. So badly he wanted to punch a whole through the wall but managed to keep some sense about himself.

This was all he proof he needed. He'd known she wasn't acting like she normally did towards him and know he knew why. She was giving her love away to somebody else.

"I'd like that too. I miss you laying next to me. Knowing you want me that badly. You have no idea what that does to me." She seemed to purr, her voice seductive and low. One he knew all too well.

He'd heard enough. Naraku pushed the door open, seeing the faint outline of Kagura as she sprang up from the position on the bed, an "Oh shit" leaving her at the sudden intrusion. She jumped up from her bed, going to hit the light switch. "Naraku? What are you doing here?"

Naraku looked at her, taking in her wide eyed stare. They both looked to the bed as a voice from her cellphone sprang up. He looked to her before making his way to the device.

"Naraku. No. Stop."

She ran after him, snatching the phone from her bed before he could reach out to grab it. He watched her hang up the call before turning to him.

"Who was that?"

"A friend of mine. What are you doing here Naraku?"

"What friend do you talk like that with Kagura?" He asked. "Anyone I know?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She said with a cross of her arms.

Naraku laughed. "We're gonna act stupid now. Who the fuck was that on the phone?"

"Don't cuss at me." She snapped, voice full of attitude. "I told you. It was just a friend of mine. Your trippin' for nothing right now."

"Just a friend huh? Then let me see your phone. If it's just a friend then it shouldn't be a problem right? We can clear this up right now."

She stared up at him. "Baby, why are you doing this? Calm down. Please." She made to move closer to him but he held his hand out.

"Your good right there. I will take your phone though."

"I'm not giving you my phone Naraku."

Naraku looked at her, the urge to shake her up coming over him. "I'm out here worried about you and you ain't worried about nothing else but spreading your legs. You can't even own up to it. Tell me Kagura. Who are you really down for? Who is it that you really want because it's obviously not me."

"What? I do want you. There is nobody else for me." She made to reach out to him again but stopped at Naraku stepping back from her. "Naraku, please. Don't do this."

"I don't want you touching me." He told her firmly, his voice holding no small amount of anger. "You really think I'm that stupid? I heard you Kagura. Ain't no point in denyin' it. Who you messing around with? It better not be anyone I know."

"Naraku." She clasped her hands together before bringing them up to her face. "It's not like that. I was just messing around. It was nothing baby."

"Now your just messing around? I thought you didn't know what I was talking about?"

She stared up at him in silence as she became aware of her mistake. Her eyes held a pleading look in them but she wasn't going to find any sympathy from him.

"You triflin'." He told her. "I treat you like a fuckin' queen and you sleep around on me. I come here to talk to you. See if your okay and find out you talking to someone behind my back. You..."

Naraku backed away from her, running a hand down his mouth; feeling his anger take a dangerous turn. The kind that would choke out of a woman before he knew what he was doing. The anger that a man in love heartbroken would end up in jail over.

"There's nothing for you to handle. We're through. Let ole dude know your a free agent now. I'm done."

He walked towards the door, ignoring his name from Kagura's lips. He shrugged off the hand that came to rest on his shoulder. Naraku jogged down the stairs, hearing Kagura right behind him.

"Naraku. Wait. I'm sorry baby."

Naraku shook his head, headed to the front door. Kagura ran past him to block his exit, taking up a spot in front of the door.

"Naraku. Listen to me. I'm sorry." She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Your right. You are sorry." He agreed with her.

"Your not leaving me."

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Tch. Watch me."

He reached for the handle and she batted his hands away before resting her hands over the doorknob. "Stop," her body shaking with her sobs. "Stop Naraku."

"What's going on here? Kagura? Why are you crying?"

Naraku turned to see Kagura's mother walking up to them, her eyes trained onto her daughter.

"Mom." Kagura said, hiccups leaving her at how hard she was crying. "Tell him he can't go. He can't leave me."

Her mother's eyebrows furrowed, sending him a confused look before turning back to her daughter. Tone reassuring. "Kagura. It is late baby. You know you can see Naraku tomorrow at school."

Kagura just shook her head, leaning against the door looking every bit like a pitiful sight. Naraku watched her with cold eyes. The sound of a key entering the door was heard and Kagura looked to the door with alarm in her eyes.

"Kagura. Get out of the way. That's your father." Her mother told her.

Kagura moved, her hand never leaving the doorknob. A large auburn haired demon walked through the door, staring at the scene that surrounded him. "Did I miss something?"

He walked through the door and Kagura immediately shut it back, locking the locks back in place.

"Kagura." Her mother said exasperated. "Girl, what has gotten into you? You act as if your never gonna see him again. Let Naraku through so he can go home."

"Isn't it a little late for him to be here?" Kagura's father asked his wife.

"He just came by to see Kagura for a minute. He hasn't been here that long. Kagura doesn't want him to go for some reason."

"Kagura. Come here." Her father demanded. "You can see him at school tomorrow."

Kagura sniffled. "You don't understand daddy. If he leaves me.."

Naraku turned to her parents. "I really gotta get home now. I don't think she's feeling well."

The demoness nodded. "I don't know what's gotten into her." She walked towards her daughter. "Come on Kagura. Naraku has to leave." She stretched a hand out to her daughter and Kagura shook her head, not moving from her spot.

"No momma. I have to talk to him."

Her father came over to her, brown eyes boring down at her. "I don't know what's gotten into you but you too old to be acting out like this. When your mother tells you to do something only thing you need to do is listen. Now move Kagura."

Kagura sent Naraku a hesitant glance before looking back up into her father's eyes. Naraku saw her indecision. Kagura was daddy's little girl. The desire to please her father warring with her wanting to keep Naraku with her.

Naraku watched as she walked to the large demon, face pressing into his chest as she sobbed against him. He left without a word, not wanting to see her being babied by her parents when she deserved everything she was feeling right now. He walked to his car and hopped in. He struck out at the top of the steering wheel, his anger getting the better of him. It was a good thing she hadn't told him who she was sneaking around with. With the way he was feeling right now, he was ready to bring the drama to someone's doorstep. His hands itched to strike out at someone.

"Fuck!" He shouted, starting up his car and pulling away from the curb.

A stinging sensation welled behind his eyes as he sped down the streets. He gripped a hand around the steering wheel, not wanting to shed a tear over this bullshit ass situation. This was fucked up on so many levels. What Kagura had done was foul, plain and simple. Cheating. She'd felt the need to sleep around with someone else behind his back.

Then had the nerve to play dumb. Only apologizing when it became apparent she couldn't backtrack on her slip up. She was only sorry she got caught.

Fuck, this hurt. It was getting harder to see. He pulled over to the side. He leaned against the steering wheel, trying to get his heart rate and breathing back under control. Tears falling into his lap. Never did he think she'd pull some shit like this. Not Kagura. He wiped his face, urging himself to pull it together.

He hoped she felt what he was feeling but only much worse. If she had any sense about her, she'd be crying over the realization of what she just lost.

Who did she think he was? Referring to him as if he were just someone she could acknowledge when she was ready to. As if he moved at the snap of her fingers. Handle it when she was ready to? Naraku handled it for her. He was done. He might love her, but he'd be damned if he played the fool for anybody. Especially when he'd treated her as good as he had. All the ass that he had thrown at him on a regular basis. Naraku had resisted the temptation. Wanting to be faithful to the girl that had his heart. Love her without a guilty conscience. Come to find out he wasn't being given the same courtesy.

Fuck it. Kagura wasn't irreplaceable. He'd prove that to her. She was going to see the man he could be when he truly didn't give a damn about stepping on anyone's toes. She was going to see a side of him she'd never been on the receiving end of before.

He got back into the traffic. What pissed him off royally was the fact this mystery dude knew he was and he didn't even know a name. Fucking his girl behind his back. Laughing at him behind his back while probably smiling in his face. Kagura made him out to be a fool. He couldn't forgive her for that. Not when it was still so fresh in his heart and mind. Maybe one day, but not today.

Naraku pulled up to his home and got out, heading for the front door. He walked inside, seeing his old man sitting in his favorite chair. Brown eyes turned to him as the hanyou closed the door behind him.

"Where'd you disappear off to? You ran out of here like a bat out of hell earlier. You alright?"

He just shook his head, walking over the the couch before taking a seat. Putting his head in his hands.

"Naraku. Did something happen? What's wrong with you?"

Tears welled in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. "I'm good Pop."

"Boy, don't insult my intelligence. You never cry. You and Kagura get into it or something?"

Naraku turned his head to look at the dark haired demon, seeing the worry in his father's eyes. "I went to Kagura's place." He told him, voice soft. "She's cheating on me Pop."

"What." The demon exclaimed, the surpise in his voice apparent. He leaned forward. "You saw her with someone else?"

"Heard her." Naraku bit out, hands under his chin as he looked forward without seeing. "She was on the phone. But it was obvious she'd cheated on me with whoever she was talking to."

"Damn." His father muttered. "I'm sorry son. I know how much you loved her."

Naraku looked at him from the corner of his eye. He knew his old man had never been particularly crazy about Kagura. He tolerated her if anything for his son's sake. The same with Kagura's parents. They never went out of their way to make him feel welcome but they hadn't done anything outright to make him feel awkward in their home.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head to bed."

"Okay son." His dad looked to him, eyes serious. "If you ever need to talk.."

Naraku forced a smile his way, knowing how awkward that had to be for him to say that. It was just them and they tended to stay away from all things emotional.

"I'll be alright Pop. Night." He got up and walked towards his room.

"Night Naraku."

Naraku closed his bedroom door and made to land on his back on the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling, wishing tonight wouldn't have happened. Wishing Kagura had been faithful. It was a hard pill to swallow. His relationship was over.

* * *

He sighed at seeing Kagura standing before the school's entrance. She walked up to him but the hanyou simply shrugged past her, clearly hearing the hitch in her throat as he bypassed her. He heard her approach before she came around to block his path, hand outstretched to slow his stride. He lifted an eyebrow at her and she immediately brought her hand down to her side.

"We need to talk."

"Sure you wanna be speaking to me?" He asked her. "Wouldn't you rather be spending that time talking to your new man?"

She furrowed her brows at him. "Can you not act like this. I just wanna talk to you."

"Now you wanna talk? I'd been hoping you'd come to me with whatever was bothering you for weeks now." He barked out before he could control himself. He closed his eyes before looking back to her. "Ain't nothin' to talk about now. Me and you are through."

She shook her head. "You don't mean that. Your just upset right now."

"Don't I?" He asked her. "How can I ever trust you again Kagura? I can't."

"Yes, you can. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn your trust back."

He tilted his head at her. "You shouldn't have done anything to lose it in the first place. I never would've done you like that. If you wanted to sleep around you should've just broken it off with me. I'd been hurt but I would've had to respect it. What was the point in making me look stupid? Why string me along if I'm not the one you really want to be with?"

"You are Naraku," she stressed. "I do want you."

"Those weren't your words last night. That's not what you said over the phone was it?"

"I was.. I was being stupid. I made a really bad, dumb mistake. People make mistakes Naraku. No one's perfect."

He looked away, shaking his head at her words. "It wasn't even one time. You made plans to meet up with him Kagura. You were gonna fuck him again."

She winced but didn't deny his words.

"There's no way you can earn my trust back. I suggest you go be with whoever it was you was on the phone with. Try and start up something with him because I obviously don't mean shit to you. Maybe I did at one point, but that's the past ain't it?"

"You don't get to speak for me. You don't know how I feel."

"Who's fault is that? You were the one acting distant, not me. I was right there. You could have come to me for anything. But what'd you do? You let someone come and ruin what we had. How could you even look at me with a straight face after you'd been with him? Let someone else inside you but come running back to be by my side. Must not be all that if you didn't even stick around."

Kagura took a deep breath. "I see now's not the time to have this discussion. Your not going to listen to anything I say. I should've given you more time. We'll talk about this later. When you've had time to calm down."

"You act as if I'm throwing a damn temper tantrum. I'm not a child. I'm well aware of the words coming out of my mouth. Let me say this. You don't need to come back to talk to me about anything. Ever. Actually. When you see me, act like you don't know me. Anything you say from now on will be a waste of your breath because I don't wanna hear what you have to say." He stepped closer to her, her head tilting back to stare up at him. "Never tell me who he is. Your boyfriend's gonna get hurt real bad if you do. Keep him away from me and you with 'im. I don't have anything else to say to you."

He side stepped her and walked away towards his first class, feeling her eyes on him.

Lunch came around sooner than expected, having been out of it most of the morning. He'd felt the stares of his teachers but couldn't bring himself to care.

He walked to the usual table the football team occupied, opting to skip lunch today. He didn't have an appetite. He saw Kagura walk through the doors and immediately turned away. The sight of her enough to cause his stomach to roll. How could he still hold any love for her after what she did?

"You alright man?"

Naraku looked up at the wolf's words, seeing Sesshomaru and Koga sit down at their table. Both of them looking towards the hanyou.

"It's Kagura isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked him, his eyes holding a knowing look. Referring to the conversation the day before.

Koga's head whipped to the silver haired demon beside him but turned back to stare at Naraku. "Something happened with Kagura?"

Naraku nodded his head. "Found out she's seeing someone else behind my back. Caught her talking to some dude over the phone. Making plans to meet up. Again."

Koga's head leaned forward, his eyes widening. "Where was this?"

"Swung by her place last night. Heard her talking through her bedroom door. She didn't know I was there listening."

"That's messed up." The wolf demon shook his head.

"Know who it is?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"She wouldn't tell me."

"She protecting this dude?" Koga exclaimed in disbelief.

Naraku shrugged. The thought had crossed his mind. She knew what'd he'd do if he found out. What he was capable of.

"You done?" The silver haired demon asked him.

"Gotta be. I can't go out like that. Not gonna let anybody play me."

"Fuck," Koga drawled. "Most dudes would've laid her ass out for that."

Oh he'd wanted to. The love he'd felt even in his anger keeping him tied to the rational part of his mind. That love hadn't stopped him from wanting to put his hands around her throat. Make her hurt like he hurt.

"You gotta get tested. Make sure she ain't pass you nothin'." Sesshomaru told him in a voice mindful of outside ears.

Naraku stiffened at that. He hadn't even thought of that possibility. He and Kagura hadn't used condoms and he didn't know if she'd used them with anyone else.

He closed his eyes, the thought of catching something from her fooling around enough for him to see red. If he had something he'd just might conveniently forget the manners his mother had taught him about treating women. Kagura wouldn't even know what hit her.

"You want me to go with you man?" Koga asked him with concern in his voice. Sesshomaru nodding his head as well.

"Nah." He told them. "Ima handle it today. If coach asks about me, just tell him something came up."

"Alright." Sesshomaru said.

Naraku saw Koga looking across the lunch room. A sincere grin worked onto his lips as he remembered his friend's date with the little fox.

"How'd your date with Shippo go?" He asked him.

Koga's eyes turned to him before he shook his head. "Nah. It's cool man. You don't wanna be hearin' about that right now."

"Yeah. I do. Or I wouldn't have asked. So what happened?"

Koga looked at him for a moment before suddenly breaking out into a grin. "It was cool. We talked. Got to know one another. I think it's safe to say he was feeling me. We're going out again next week."

"I'm glad." Naraku told him.

It wasn't forced. Despite what he was going through, he wanted to continue to support his friend. He'd known how much the wolf demon liked the sandy haired fox. He wished his friends happiness. Even if he himself didn't feel so at the moment.

"Thanks." Koga responded with a nod.

They chatted and the spider hanyou took it as the distraction he needed. Especially since he felt someone burning a hole in the back of his head all throughout the lunch hour. He didn't turn her way once.

The rest of the school day was a blur. Sesshomaru's words from lunch the only thought in his mind. He hoped with everything in him he hadn't caught anything.

As soon as the final bell of the day rang, he was out of his seat like the rest of his class. He headed towards the school's main doors instead of his usual trek to the locker rooms to gear up for practice. He hopped in his yellow Mustang GT convertible and drove off from the school.

He knew where the closest clinic was. He'd went with an old friend of his when the other boy had been scared he'd caught something after hooking up with a random demoness from a weekend party. It was the only reason he knew where the facility was. Never did he think he'd be visiting for himself.

He went to the older dark haired woman that sat behind the station. Human.

"I need to be seen." He told her bluntly, though mindful of the other occupants who sat littered around the lobby. The word tested bothered him.

Her green eyes looked up at him with a bored expression before reaching beside her to grab a writing board attached to a few sheets of paper. A pen dangling form the board. She held it out and he reached out to take it. "You'll need to fill this out this form first sir." Her voice droned, as if she'd said these words enough to last her a lifetime. "Once your done, bring it back to the station where you'll then wait to be seen."

He nodded and went off to find a seat away from the others. He couldn't help but think this was unreal. Having to get tested for some shit that wasn't even his fault. He filled out the blank spaces for his medical insurance, his address and contact information, and everything thing else on the sheets of paper. He sighed and turned it in to the woman before going back to his seat.

He waited. Watched as humans and demons alike stood up to disappear behind closed doors. It was eventually his turn and he went like all the rest. He followed behind the tall navy blue haired demon to one of the back rooms. He was glad the man wasn't much of a talker, aside from asking questions pertaining to why he was actually here. The demon asked him about his sexual history and practices. Which genders he engaged in sexual intercourse with. If he'd been feeling any symptoms around his genital and oral areas.

The examination started then. Naraku stripped and the doctor examined his groin as well as in and around his mouth. He redressed himself when he got the ok from the man to do so. Blood was drawn before he was told to provide a urine sample.

Only thing Naraku asked the man was when to expect the results. The demon told him it could be anywhere from seven to ten days.

The man released him and he walked out of the room and made his way back to the station. He paid out of pocket for some of the extra tests he requested. He wasn't taking any chances.

Naraku walked out of the clinic, a slight falter in his usual stride. He was kind of sore down there. That urethral swab test had hurt like a bitch. This shit was all types of embarrassing and his anger with Kagura had definitely turned up a notch.

Naraku went home, feeling physically and emotionally drained after all that. He said a quick greeting to his old man before heading down the hall to his room. He laid down, sleep finding him quickly.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm from his phone going off. He let out a curse, not having meant to sleep until the next day. He hadn't done his assignments. He plugged his phone to the charger before rifling through his closet for a change of clothes. The hanyou made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting dressed and brushing his teeth.

Naraku grabbed an apple and downed a glass of milk before heading back to his room for his backpack and cellphone. He knew his dad had left for work already so he just left, hopping into his mustang.

Naraku walked across the parking lot and into the building, walking into his first period just as the bell rang. He made his way to his seat, pausing as he noticed a dark haired girl glaring at him from across the room. He turned to her fully, the human turning away from him. The hanyou looked at her, not recognizing her from anywhere before. He sat down, ignoring her and everyone else as the teacher walked in telling them to take out the assignment due today.

He sighed. He was ready for the day to be over already.

* * *

 **AN** : Definitely not happy about the ending of this chapter but had no idea how to end it. I hope people are enjoying this lol.

Next chapter is in the works. ^_^

See ya when I see ya! :*


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** : Big thank you to **NikkiS71** for informing me about the actual color of Miroku's eyes. Hopefully my mistake didn't disrupt anyone's reading experience too much.

Hope you enjoy.

 **Warning** : Slight NonCon, Abusive Themes.

 **Miroku**

* * *

The demon stared at the hanyou, disbelief gripping him.

"What. Why?" He asked his ivory haired friend.

Inuyasha took a sip of his drink before sending the table filled with the footballers a quick glance. "Heard she cheated on him. That's the rumor anyway."

Miroku blinked. "Well, then it's just a rumor."

The hanyou shrugged. "Don't know. It could be true. I have noticed Naraku hasn't been talking to her lately."

"I thought you'd know for sure. Sesshomaru hasn't mentioned anything to you about it? He'd know if it's true or not."

Miroku tilted his head as he watched Inuyasha suddenly look down. "Inuyasha?" Concern gripped him at his friend's weird behavior.

"Me and Sesshomaru aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Was all he said, his voice low.

"What happened?" They'd been good not that long ago.

"No idea. Rin popped up at his house a couple nights ago. Ever since then he's been acting distant. One minute he's all over me. The next, he'll act like he doesn't want me around him. I've even caught him just staring at me a few times." Miroku raised a brow. He knew from Inuyasha just how much Sesshomaru liked spending time alone with his friend. He wasn't one to waste the opportunity

"What do you think could be wrong?"

"Don't know. All I do know is that it has something to do with me. He seems fine around everyone else."

"You definitely need to talk to him. That's not like Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, I know. This just feels.. different Miroku. It's hard to explain it."

Miroku nodded, not knowing what to say. Inuyasha would know better than he would. He looked around their table, suddenly noticing the absence of a certain fox. "Is he with Koga again?"

Inuyasha laughed but nodded. "Yep. I think they're walking around the track today."

"They've been joined at the hip since they went out."

"I know." The hanyou's tone obviously expressing his happiness. "I think Koga and Naraku start their jobs at Sesshomaru's dad's company tomorrow after school. So they won't be able to hang out as much."

"Where does that leave you and Sesshomaru then?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We'll still hang out when he has the chance I guess. If I can figure out where his head's at. I imagine he'll be busy now that he's officially going to start working for his dad."

Miroku didn't like the sadness he heard. "Well, you can always hang with me and Shippo when he's busy. You've been leaving us high and dry lately anyway." He laughed at the apalled look his friend adopted.

"I have not."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You used to walk home with Shippo after school." He pointed out. "When's the last time you did that?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth but a frown soon marred his features. Miroku just looked on knowingly.

"Besides the weekend Sesshomaru left your house, when's the last time you hung out with us on Saturday's? Only time we see you now is at school."

Inuyasha eyes widened. "Your right. I've been a crappy friend lately."

Miroku waved him off. "We don't hold it against you. We know how happy Sesshomaru makes you. We're not mad. Just remember you do have friends who are here for you."

"I know. How about we get together this Saturday? Sesshomaru will be at work anyway."

Miroku shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Hey.." Inuyasha started, a contemplative expression apparent on his face. "Now that Naraku is single.. maybe you guys can.."

Miroku blinked. "Doesn't work like that Yash. If he really did break up with her, it couldn't have been that long ago. The last thing on his mind would be seeing someone else and I'm not gonna wait around and hold my breath. Whatever is meant to happen will happen okay?" He sent a reassuring smile at the sad look that entered the hanyou's eyes. He knew his friend cared about him and thought him lonely because he didn't have anyone to call his own. He knew it stemmed from the realization that he'd essentially been ditching his friends to spend more time with Sesshomaru. He hadn't said it to make him feel guilty. He just wanted his friend to know they were still here for him should he need them.

Now that Shippo seemed to be hitting it off with Koga, it'd make the hanyou feel even worse.

"You know me. I'll be fine. Really." He nodded, silently willing his friend to believe him. Inuyasha sighed but nodded, still looking a bit down.

Miroku was about to change the topic when a slight vibration caught his attention. He took out his cellphone, frowning when he saw a new text message from his mother.

'Can you bring Katashi his paperwork after school? He said he left it on the counter at breakfast this morning. I'd do it myself but I'm gonna be swamped at the shop all day. Please do it for mommy. Appreciate you.'

Son of a.. He sighed. Damn Katashi. Now he'd have to miss practice. Miroku wouldn't put it past him to have left his work behind on purpose. Just so he could see him.

He wracked his brain for an excuse for as to why couldn't do it but came up blank. He knew his mother. She'd say skipping a day of practice wouldn't hurt him and truly it wouldn't. Damn. She knew his usual routine most days. If he suddenly became busy every time she mentioned her boyfriend, she'd get suspicious. Then she'd start to ask questions.

He texted her back, telling her he would make sure her boyfriend got his work. She texted him back a simple, 'Shutup' and he chuckled.

He turned back to Inuyasha. "My bad. Mom wants me to drop off something at Katashi's office."

Inuyasha nodded. "So no practice today." He took on a thoughtful expression. "I'm gonna walk home with Shippo today."

"You ride with Sesshomaru now." Miroku asked, confused.

"I think he needs a little time to himself. Maybe being around me isn't helping him right now." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Okay. If you think that's best." His tone obviously suggesting he didn't think that it was.

They ate the rest of lunch in silence, Inuyasha with his thoughts and Miroku trying to tamper down the feeling of panic at the thought of being alone with Katashi.

He was only too happy to return to classes when the bell signaled the end of the lunch hour.

* * *

Miroku walked out of his last class of the day and began walking to the parking lot. He flooded through the doors of Shikon like the rest of the students. He waved to some of the familiar faces he saw as he walked to his Mercedes. He pulled out of the space, sending a fleeting glance towards the football field in hopes to see Naraku. Empty.

He took his time on the ride home, in no hurry to be in the presence of the black haired demon. Or his watchful blue eyes.

He arrived and got out of the car, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge before turning around to search for the folder his mother had said Katashi forgot. He walked over and snatched up the thin blue folder over by the coffee maker. He was tempted to peek in and see what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow but he refrained. He probably wouldn't understand the information anyway.

Miroku walked back out to his car after locking the door back behind him. He drove across town taking every long distance route he could think of. He knew Katashi will know he took his time on purpose as the drive from their house is no longer than fifteen minutes. If delivering this folder late will cause him an inconvenience then that's fine by him. Just because he can handle missing a practice didn't mean he wanted to.

He parked the car and got out before walking across the large parking lot. Miroku walked through the parting doors of Sato Law Firm and waves at the familiar face he sees behind the receptionist desk. A dark haired demon waves back and let's him access the elevators without interference. He's considered Katashi Sato's kid after all.

Miroku got in the elevator and pressed for the third floor. He took a calming breath as the doors parted. He walked off, walking down the short hallway of offices. One reads, Katashi Sato in bold black lettering across the fiberglass panel. He shook his head and knocked, wondering how this man always managed to get him right where he wanted him despite him trying everything in him to stay away and out of Katashi's sight.

"Come in." A deep, smooth voice called from the inside.

Miroku pushed the door open, seeing the Katashi poured over various papers at his desk. He looked and met Miroku's face, a soft smile appearing at seeing the demon's displeasure.

"Miroku." Katashi stood, making his way from behind the desk. His dark blue eyes train onto the blue folder hanging from Miroku's hand. "Ah, thank you for bringing this to me. I know you had to miss practice to do so. I appreciate this."

Miroku brought his hand up between, smacking the folder to the taller demon's chest when it appeared Katashi intended to step closer than necessary. "I bet," he said sarcastically. "My mother asked me to drop this off so here you go. You got your folder so I'm leaving."

Miroku turned around and opened the door but startled at the hand that came up to push it back closed. "Pray tell, where do you think your going. You skipped practice so where else would you have to go?"

Miroku looked at the closed door as if it had personally offended him. Why did he think he'd be able to get out of here without being a victim once again to Katashi's mind games?

He didn't turn around. "I'm going home to mind my business if you must know. Now, you gonna move your hand so I can go?"

He felt Katashi's body move closer and had to clamp his jaw shut to keep from immediately recoiling away from his closeness. He couldn't let him know he was getting to him. "Hn. Home is fine. As long as your not going out with any of those boys you call yourself liking." He sneered out the word boys as if it were a disease. "You know how it makes me feel."

"Like I give a damn about how it makes you feel. You shouldn't be feeling anything except maybe a parental sense of concern about the guys I date. Not jealousy."

Katashi let out a short huff of laughter and it blew across the back of Miroku's neck. "Jealousy," he said as if he couldn't believe that's what he just heard. "I have nothing to be jealous of Miroku. I'm in a whole different league then those boys you tote around." His voice takes on a deeper, sultry tone. "I'm a man through and through baby. I excel in everything I do."

Miroku breathed out, closing his eyes. "First, I'm not your baby. Second, what I do is none of your business. Third, you have a lot of fucking nerve. Your with my mother. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. I could make your life at home a hell of a lot harder if I wished it. You should be a lot nicer to me." Fingers ran through his long waist length hair. "Your mother is so in love with me she'd be willing to do whatever it is I say. I let you get away with a lot because it amuses me. Don't think I can't revoke a lot of your privileges Miroku. One good fuck from me and your mom-"

Miroku whirled around, hands aiming for Katashi's face but the demon pinned him back into the wall, arm across his neck as he smirked down at the struggling demon.

"Let.. me go." He managed to get out, his hands clawing at the arm that held him. Blood ran but the demon didn't budge. His eyes widened at the lips that came towards his but he turned his head, Katashi's lips landing on his cheekbone. A growl sounded in the older coyote demon's chest.

"I'm only going to play your little game a while longer before I take what I want. I don't like hurting you like this but I will if necessary." The demon let up and Miroku gasped before bending over at the waist, hand going to his throat. He coughed, seeing Katashi go behind his desk once more.

"I expect to see you when I get back home tonight." The coyote said while scribbling away at his leisure onto a sheet of paper. "Despite what you may believe, your business is my business. I think it's only right I know your whereabouts from here on out seeing as I am your stepfather. Think of it as.. my parental concern. I'm sure your mother would agree. Right, Miroku?"

Miroku straightend out, his breathing labored as he glared at the man through slitted lids. "Fuck you." He breathed, his voice not coming out as strong as he intended it to be. The bite in his words, however, was not lost. He'd never meant anything more than he did in this moment.

"Tell your mother I want grilled chicken tonight." He said dismissively, already back over his work.

Miroku ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind him, not giving a damn if it disturbed the neighbouring offices.

He stormed out of the building before breaking out into a full blown sprint to the car. He opened the door and leaned against the steering wheel, attempting to get his nerves back under his control. He balled his hands into fists, hoping to stop the shaking.

He let out a sigh, starting the car up and heading back home. All he could think about was what happened in Katashi's office. He was getting bold. It seemed like he was finally trying to make a move on him after just looking for the past year. The stares he could deal with. This.. the touching. He couldn't believe Katashi actually tried to kiss him. It was obvious the man wanted him, but to actually have the nerve to go through with it...

Anxiety filled him at the thought of Katashi touching him. Having to play nice in the same home as the man who supposedly loved his mother.

Mother.. He'd just have to tell her. He didn't want to, he really didn't want to. It's why he never said anything in the first place. Despite the man's insensitive acts towards him, he was actually decent towards his mother. He couldn't put up with this. He didn't know what is was that Katashi actually wanted besides his body. Did the man want a convenient fuck when his mother was at the hair salon? Katashi seemed to want more than that though. You didn't get jealous of younger boys if you just wanted to have sex.

If he thought Miroku was going to be in relationship with him, the man was all types of screwed in the head. Why him. If he wanted to sleep around on his mom, why pick the woman's own child? He was still a minor as far as Katashi was concerned. Katashi obviously didn't give a damn. He was quite familiar with the law being an attorney.

Miroku parked the car and walked inside the two story home. He went straight to the bathroom, checking around his neck for any bruises. Besides a slight reddened mark on the left side of his collarbone, the demon hadn't left behind any marks.

He walked to his room and closed the door. He stared and decided to lock it. He hoped she got home soon before Katashi. He had to tell her.

...

Miroku perked up at the sound of the front door opening. He got up but stopped at his bedroom door. What if Katashi had come home earlier than his mom?

He closed his eyes for a moment for what he was about to do. He had to take that chance. If Katashi was still at work, this moment couldn't be wasted. He slowly opened his bedroom door and looked towards the bathroom down the hall. It was closed. His mother usually rushed into the downstairs bathroom if she was in a rush. He creeped down the hallway, seeing the living room was empty. He poked his head around the corner, not able to see fully into the kitchen from this view. He slowly crept forward, hearing movement from the large kitchen. His body wanted to sag in relief once he spotted the back of the short, slim dark haired demoness. She was humming as she put away groceries from the bags on the counter.

He let out a breath before walking in, drawing her attention his way. "Hey mom."

She smiled at seeing him as she placed a bucket of ice cream in the freezer. "Hey, Miroku. How was your day?" She asked him cheerfully before making her to her son and pinching his cheek. "Damn your father and I made a pretty ass baby."

"Mom, stop." He laughed before remembering his reason for coming to talk to her. "Mo-"

"Thank you for dropping off Katashi's stuff for me." She said, already back to packing the groceries away. "I know you don't really care for him but he does a lot for us. Your old enough to understand. You don't need me as much and Katashi's been there for me. I wish you would try to get along better with him. He really likes you, Miroku. I can tell. It bothers him with the tension between you two."

'Tell him to stop molesting me with his eyes then.' He thought. He shook his head. "He's not right for you mom. You can do a lot better than Katashi. You deserve better than what he's giving you."

She paused, hand resting on her hip while she leaned against her other on the counter. "You've been saying stuff like that for a little while now. Is there something you know that I don't, Miroku?" Her voice was low and serious.

He looked away with a bite of his lip. He opened his mouth but no words came forth. He looked back to her with pleading eyes.

She deflated at seeing his helplessness. "I know it's hard Miroku." She spoke softly, "Finally seeing me with someone else after losing daddy. I miss him too. He loved us so much." She gained a wistful look on her delicate face. "He'll always be the true love of my life."

He sighed. Of course he missed his father. Having lost the man to an accident when he left for a ski resort with a group of his friends one weekend. A malfunction with the chairlift. He and the one other demon with him both fell to their deaths. They'd never been able to locate the bodies under all the snow. He'd been twelve then. Five short years ago.

As much as it hurt him to lose his father in a such a way, it had nothing to do with her being with Katashi. Seeing his mother move on was not an issue for him, just the man she chose to do it with.

"But he's gone now," she said gravelly, quickly wiping the back of her hand to swipe away her lone tear. "I wouldn't be with Katashi if I didn't think he was a decent man. He takes care of us and he treats me well. I know you don't like it but please don't give him a hard time. He just wants to be closer to you. He sees you as the son he never had."

Miroku tilted his head. "Is that what he told you?" He couldn't keep the haughtiness out of his tone if he tried and she picked up on it.

"Yes, Miroku. He did. Actually, we've been talking alot about you as of late..."

His stomach rolled and his throat had a pressure behind it. "W-What about me?"

Her waxed brows furrowed. "Nothing over the top. We just thought it'd be a good idea if you two started spending more time together. Get a chance to actually know one another. He just wants a chance to get to you know, Miroku. Show you he's not who you think he is."

She was the one who didn't know who her boyfriend truly was. "He told you. He wants to spend more time with me? Where do you factor into this?"

"I don't," she shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It's not about me. It's about you two finding a common ground for my sake. I love you and I care for Katashi. I want us to be able to coexist peacefully as long as your here. Without so much tension."

"Love." His heart pounded in his ears. "You didn't say you loved him. He thinks you love him mom."

She took on a guilty look before turning away from him. "That's what I want him to think. He's a good man. I'm not going to let him go just because I can't fall in love. I don't need love to make me happy." She sighed and her voice seemed so tired. "It's.. complicated Miroku. Maybe you'll understand someday."

This was unexpected but it had hope swelling inside of him. Like Katashi, he'd thought she was wrapped around the man's finger. She put on a good act. His mother was definitely more than she appeared to be. He could tell her. She wasn't in love with Katashi after all. He'd feared hurting her all over again after losing her husband but it wouldn't be the same. She'd be sad, and it might take a while, but she could move forward with her life.

"Mom. There's something I need to tell you."

"What's that swee-"

She stopped and they both turned at the sound of a door opening and closing. He sent the demon the most disdainful look he could muster. He caught the barely there smirk before the dark haired demon turned to his mother. He didn't turn around but caught the sound of the kiss as she came up to greet him.

"Welcome home." His mother told Katashi and he finally turned to face them. She was pulling out a package of steak from the bag of groceries she had yet to finish putting away.

"I told Miroku to tell you I wanted chicken tonight."

She paused and sent a quick glance her son's way. "He didn't tell me that. He must've just forgotten, Katashi."

"Yeah. Let's go with that." Miroku said smartly, sending a raised brow Katashi's way. His look clearly saying, 'fuck you and what you want.'

Katashi chuckled under his breath while his mother looked on with slightly widened eyes. "Miroku. Uh, why don't you go to your room? There's something I need to discuss with Katashi. I'll call you when the food's ready."

He saw the look she sent him, silently asking him to not make things more complicated. He sighed. "I'm not hungry mom. I'm gonna skip dinner tonight."

He made to leave but paused as he noticed the quick, almost sharp look Katashi sent his mother's way. Her eyes noticed and turned back to her son. "Sweetie. Why don't you eat dinner with us tonight? You always eat in your room now. I think it'll be a good idea if we ate together. As a family."

He looked from her to Katashi but the demon's face was unreadable, his blue eyes piercing. Without a doubt in his mind he knew this was Katashi's idea. He was already planting seeds in his mother's head. He knew he wouldn't get another chance to speak with her alone tonight. It'd have to wait then. Still, he couldn't allow him even this small victory.

He made his voice tired and slightly down as he turned back to his mother. "I'm not feeling well. I wasn't feeling good today and my throat's sore. I don't think I could keep anything down mom."

She was by his side in an instant. "Of course sweetheart. I'll just save it for when your hungry later." She touched his forehead. "Hm. You do feel a little warm. Go lay down. I'll come check up on you later."

He nodded sent a quick look the demon's way, pleased to see how tight Katashi's jaw appeared to be as he watched him. He left without a backwards glance but Katashi's gaze never left him until he left from his line of sight.

He shut the door and laid down, fatigue hitting him as soon as he hit the sheets.

...

He bit his lip as he came to, a small moan slipping past his lips at the pleasure gripping him. His lips parted, his breath more heavy at the fast, quick strokes. He bucked his hips up into the warm grip wound around him, whimpers of need leaving him unabashed. Never had his dreams felt this real. If he never woke up again, he could die happy. It felt so good. He pictured the dark haired hanyou looking down at him with a smirk on those sinful lips. His raven locks a curtain around them as he brought him closer and closer to a release. He felt so close. He turned his head at the large hand that suddenly gripped him, stopping him from reaching his peak.

"Naraku, no. Don't tease me." He whispered with a pump of his hips. He was so close. A few more strokes and he'd-

His eyes flew open at the hand that came up to his throat, a gasp leaving him at seeing angry blue eyes hovering over him. He tried to sit up but the large shadow slammed him back down into the mattress.

"F-Fuckin-" He started but the fingers squeezed tighter. He brought his own hands up, staring at the lip that curled back, revealing the sharp fang before him. Strange choking sounds left him as he was continuously denied a chance to breathe. Tears streamed down his face as panic set in, and his eyes blinked repeatedly.

He struggled and his panic started to consume him, his body and mind intent on nothing but getting away. The hand never lessened its deadly hold, the warm fingers easily keeping intact with the vain bucks in attempts to remove the digits blocking his airflow. He felt his body draining. He was getting weaker. His arms dropped on their own accord, no longer having the strength to keep them up. His eyes fluttered closed as his body still tried to breath despite his constricted airway. He distantly picked up on a faint curse. It seemed so far away. Sleepy. He was so sleepy.. He slipped into peaceful darkness.

...

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, hand going up to his throat as coughs left him. It hurt.

It hurt so bad. Dizziness made him shut his eyes with a hiss, his head pounding. A sound came from his right and he turned his head, his blood running cold at seeing Katashi leaning against the wall. He could barely make him out in the mostly dark room. Only the faint glow of the moon from the window illuminating his large frame. His eyes widened as the coyote demon began making his way towards him. He shook his head, whimpers passing his lips as he scrambled to move his back against the wall. He still felt so drained but he couldn't let that happen again. He didn't wanna die. He didn't think he could survive that again.

Katashi paused, sending a cursory glance to the bedroom door and he chanced a quick look himself. He wouldn't be able to make it. Not as weak as he was now and not with Katashi being between him and his best chance at freedom. His breath started coming out faster at seeing Katashi come before the bed and bow down into a crouch. It was harder to make out his face now and he didn't know what kind of mood he was in now.

"Who's Naraku?"

His head jerked back, lightly banging into the wall he forgot was behind him. He frowned at the demon before him.

"Miroku. I won't ask you again. Who is he?"

He swallowed, the motion painful. "He's.. He's." It was hard to speak. "Nobody." He hoped the demon understood because he couldn't bring himself to clarify in clearer detail.

"Have you slept with him?"

He shook his head and brought his head to his knees. This was not happening. This was not happening. This was no-

His head snapped back up at the shift he felt and quickly held up his hands. "N-No. Don't."

"Then answer me." Came the irritated growl.

Tears streamed down his face as he looked away from the shadow before him. "N.. No."

"No you haven't slept with him?"

He nodded.

'Oh my God. Get out. Please get out.'

"You were going to tell your mother tonight weren't you." Katashi's words were soft, more asking for clarification than an actual question. They following silence was answer enough. He had every intentions of telling his mother. He still did. Especially now that he'd been... violated. He and Katashi couldn't coexist in the same home any longer. This.. he couldn't deal with. He was loathe to admit it, but he was scared. Katashi was a fully mature demon. It was becoming increasingly clear he didn't stand a chance should the demon actually go about getting what he wanted.

He turned cold eyes towards Katashi at the hand that came to cradle his cheek. He gritted his teeth at the gentle touch, refusing to spew forth the insults that rested on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry for having to hurt you Miroku," the coyote started softly, his thumb swiping away the leftover wet trails that lined his cheeks. "Though it seems you have a crush on this Naraku. That is not acceptable you see. I can not allow you to love any other but me."

He couldn't stop the bitter laugh that came then, tinged with hints of hysteria. "Love you?" He asked incredulously, forcing himself to ignore the pain that speaking caused him."Why the hell would I ever love you? Look at what the fuck your doing to me Katashi. You could've fucking killed me!"

Katashi looked towards the door, never turning his head as he snarled out a quick, "I suggest you keep your voice down."

"I will never love you." Miroku told him coldly, looking to the hulk of a shadow before him. He took a sadistic pleasure in the stillness that overtook the other. That was one thing the demon couldn't change no matter how much he put his hands on him.

"I'm sure in time you will." He said, ignoring the snort from the younger boy. "Though I'm sure what I'm about to tell you won't make you exactly like me any better."

His eyes narrowed. "What?" He snapped, his nerves getting the better of him.

A low growl was the only inclination he got that his tone was not appreciated. "While I do care for you Miroku, do not think I will hesitate in hurting you. I have no qualms about disciplining you in proving a point to you. Should I find you resisting of me further, the people you care dearly for will be the one's to suffer."

His brows furrowed, his look one of confusion. "What are you saying? If I don't lie down like a good bitch for you, you'll hurt my friends?"

Katashi chuckled. "Your friends will not be exempt. However, they are not the ones you would worry most for."

His stared for a moment before realization dawned on him, his breathing turning heavier at the mere thought of what the coyote demon was threatening. "No. Don't you.. You can't touch her."

Fingers stroked his pointed ear. "It is not my wish. Your mom will never have to pay for your stubbornness if you do what it is I say. It would be so easy for her to be hurt after a long day of working at the salon. You know your mother. She can be quite careless at times. It would be easy enough to dispose of her, so much so that it would hardly be worth my time to see to it. I have a lot of connections with very dangerous people Miroku. I will stop at nothing to get what it is I want. Next time you think of going to your mother or anyone else for that matter, remember what it is you stand to lose."

He was right. He couldn't be around to protect his mom and in the demon's line of work, who knew just who it was he actually knew. None cared about his mom to spare her life in such an event. If Katashi really wanted something to happen to his mother, he'd more than likely be able to get it done. His mother was his soft spot. He couldn't let anything happen to the only family he had left.

"I see I've made myself clear." Katashi said lazily, gripping his chin. "Kiss me."

He clamped his mouth shut at the sickening feeling the thought of doing such a thing immediately caused. It didn't matter that Katashi wasn't displeasing to look upon. This man was vile. No man in love could ever do these things to someone's child. He'd been playing his mother for who knows how long. Just in order to stay close to him.

He didn't see any way out of this. The demon had more than made it clear of what would happen if he were to try and let anyone in on the dealings between them.

He looked down, anywhere but those eyes that he knew were watching him. He leaned forward until he felt the demon's warm breath fan across his own lips. He slowly inched forward, coming into the larger, soft ones before him. A whimper sounded from his throat and he made to move back but the hand still gripping him would have none of it. With a growl, Katashi plunged forward, his mouth demanding and eager to get in the wet cavern under him. Silent tears streamed down his face as he forced himself to remain still. His heart beat erratically and he was sure the man could hear it. He felt trapped. A part of him wilted inside at the thought that Katashi would finally have what he wanted all along.

He didn't respond to the almost rough treatment and Katashi didn't seem to mind. Low growls leaving him as he fully explored the mouth still and compliant beneath ran through him at the probing tongue that ran over the roof of his mouth at its leisure. He kept his eyes closed, not willing to face this reality.

Pure unadulterated relief spread through him like wildfire at the body that finally moved away from him, though hands quickly pawed across his body before making a hasty retreat. He watched Katashi as he walked towards the bedroom door. He held his breath at seeing Katashi pause in front of the now open doorway.

"I expect this door to remain unlocked or you'll find yourself without a lock on your door from now on. Night Miroku."

He let out a shaky breath as soon as the door was closed back. He stared out blankly into the dark room, his lip trembling as he thought of the lie was to live with from now on. He had to be Katashi's ragdoll. The day had gone from bad to hell in a span of a few hours. Katashi pulled the strings now. He would have Miroku and their was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't risk the safety of his friends. His mom... This would kill her. To know the extent of Katashi's callousness towards them. He wouldn't chance her life. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the demon would go through with his threats.

There was no escape now. He knew he'd be forced home most of the time now. Or called to the coyote's office. He wouldn't most likely be at Katashi's beck and call. What the dark haired demon didn't know was the boys Miroku went out with were all for the escape going out provided. Just to be able to get away from the unrelenting leers. It would go past just looking now. It was already starting. He was beyond scared now. He was terrified.

He wished he could banish Katashi to the deepest pit of hell.

Miroku laid down and pulled the blanket around him, though it provided little comfort. It wouldn't stop the demon who lay with his mother, only a case of stairs separating them. He didn't want to but almost silent sobs left him at realizing his helplessness. Not since the death of his father had he shed any tears. For the first time, in seemingly a very long time, he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

 **AN** : Poor Miro.


End file.
